


Alahxan's Alembics

by rick_italy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fantasy, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus si era dimenticato di quell'incubo, che da tanti anni ormai non turbava più i suoi sonni. Quell'incubo, invece, adesso è tornato ed è diventato così terribilmente reale...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alahxan's Alembics

**Author's Note:**

> Avevo cominciato a scrivere questa storia quando è arrivata la notizia del prolungamento del contratto di Marco con il Borussia Dortmund. Felice per la scelta, avendo già impostato la storia ho preferito rimandare il racconto di questo evento alla prossima.  
> Contento di essere tornato a scrivere di Marcus e Marius, la storia è un po' lunga, ma questo è quello che volevo raccontare.  
> Il solito consiglio di leggere le altre di Marcus e Marius, se non lo avete già fatto, anche se comunque la storia è comprensibile anche così.  
> Buona lettura.

_ immagini pubblicate da sunnyandwoody su tumblr.com _

 

«C'è tutto...» un foglietto in mano mentre osserva minuziosamente quello che c'è scritto e controlla che sulla tavola non manchi nulla... «sarà proprio una sorpresa, anche se...» ripensando alla sera del giorno prima, la telefonata a casa Reus... la bella accoglienza riservatagli da Thomas e Manuela... un quarto d'ora dopo Mario spiega a Manuela il motivo di quella telefonata, l'arrivo di Marco previsto per il giorno successivo e quello che sta cercando di cucinare per lui... e nonostante Mario sappia che il risultato finale non potrà mai essere paragonabile all'originale, ottiene la ricetta da Manuela, si tratta di uno dei piatti preferiti del biondo e Mario sa che... _sto rischiando la nostra amicizia, nel caso venisse fuori un qualcosa di immangiabile..._ ridendo.

La casseruola, vuota, sul fuoco moderato, pronta ad accogliere tutti gli ingredienti... «ecco le cipolle,» che Mario ha finemente tritato un'oretta fa, sprecando pure un paio di fazzoletti di carta per asciugare le lacrime, ma contento di come siano venute le mette soddisfatto dentro la casseruola, aggiungendo poi due cucchiai d'olio. Lascia appassire le cipolle e ci spruzza sopra un filo d'aceto ed un cucchiaino di paprica... _sarà una serata perfetta ed il piccante ci sta proprio a pennello._ Una scodella appoggiata sopra la tavola, con alcuni pezzi di carne di manzo tagliati grossolanamente, Mario la prende e mette uno ad uno i pezzi dentro la casseruola, mischiandoli con la cipolla, _il pomodoro a dadini..._ l'improvvisato cuoco segue alla lettera la ricetta di Manuela...

«l'aglio intero,» sorridendo al pensiero di una serata romantica a due... _un piatto del genere non potrei presentarlo, chissà che alito pesante..._ e continua a ridere... mescolando il contenuto della casseruola e continuando ad aggiungere gli altri ingredienti. «Due foglie di alloro, un pizzico di maggiorana e di cumino,» eseguendo le operazioni man mano che le legge ad alta voce, un CD di musica classica ad allietare quei momenti di alta cucina «un pochino di scorza di limone grattugiata,» aggiungendo subito, «attento alle dita Mario ed infine il sale.» Una decina di minuti dopo, bagna la carne con del brodo caldo e ricopre la casseruola con un coperchio. Mario abbassa leggermente la fiamma e lascia cuocere...

Tutto questo quasi 3 ore fa, ricordandosi di mescolare ogni tanto per evitare che la carne si attacchi alla casseruola... ed aggiungendo in un paio di occasioni ancora del brodo... se il piatto si potesse giudicare solo dal profumo... beh allora questa sera Mario ha dato veramente il meglio di se ed il giovane gira per casa con il petto gonfio dall'orgoglio... pensando ad una sua partecipazione a Masterchef Germania... se mai un giorno decidessero di riproporlo di nuovo al pubblico, dopo l'edizione abbastanza deludente del 2010 che non ha mai avuto un seguito.

Mario cammina nervosamente per la cucina, con qualche capatina in salotto ogni tanto... un bel grembiule da cucina perfettamente indossato, con sopra impressa la stampa di un corpo maschile nudo... regalo scherzoso dell'ultimo compleanno da parte di Ann... all'inizio non voleva indossarlo, sentendosi in imbarazzo, ma poi l'ha fatto tranquillamente quelle poche volte che si è ritrovato tra pentole e fornelli. Il campanello suona, quel tocco familiare che riconoscerebbe tra migliaia... esce di corsa dalla cucina, passa davanti allo specchio ed automaticamente lancia un'occhiata per controllare che sia tutto in ordine, una passata veloce ai capelli con la mano ed eccolo a pochi centimetri dalla porta d'ingresso... pronto ad aprire... preme il pulsante per accendere la luce sul pianerottolo e Marco capisce che è riuscito ad attirare l'attenzione di chi abita in quella casa... e quando la porta di legno si spalanca, i cuori dei due amici si riempiono di gioia... è la sera di domenica 8 febbraio 2015... una serata particolarmente fredda... e Marco non vedeva l'ora di poter riabbracciare l'amico, dato che le vacanze di Natale e la pausa invernale l'hanno trascorsa in due località diverse, lontano migliaia di chilometri l'uno dall'altro... e quindi non sorprende vedere Marco saltare letteralmente addosso al giovane, incrociando le gambe dietro di lui e carezzandolo delicatamente con le mani sulle spalle... mentre gli lascia tutta una serie di baci sulla guancia... «scusa se non sono venuto a prenderti all'aeroporto, ma ero impegnato in cucina...» e Marco che commenta «per farti perdonare dovrai sfornare un piatto di alta cucina...» sorridendo, in parte per la battuta, ma soprattutto perchè è sufficiente la presenza di Mario per fargli tornare il buonumore... e questa sera non vuole pensare ad altro che a Mario... quindi recuperata la posizione eretta, liberando Mario da quel discreto peso, entra in casa, invitato dal giovane, «vieni Marco che fuori si bubbola dal freddo.» «Che bel calduccio,» Marco si sfila la sciarpa ed il cappellino che appoggia sul divano, seguiti poi dal giaccone... quindi squadra meglio Mario e nota il grembiule da cucina... «e questo da dove scappa fuori?» indicandolo con la mano sinistra e non riuscendo a trattenere una risata... ed a questo punto è Mario che si scioglie, lasciandosi andare... la presenza di Marco, non ci voleva altro per fargli tornare il buonumore... «che profumino, ma non mi dire che stai cucinando...» non termina la frase, supera Mario che ancora non ha idea se la sua “creatura” supererà l'esame Marco... ed il biondo entra in cucina lanciando un urlo «WOW!!!» la porta si apre nuovamente, Mario entra, Marco è proprio sopra i fornelli, che guarda la casseruola ed il suo contenuto sul fuoco, mentre il dito indice della mano sinistra si trova in bocca... e Mario immagina che l'abbia intinto dentro la casseruola per avere un'anteprima di quello che lo aspetterà a breve... Mario prende coraggio... «allora che dici? Il sapore ci si avvicina???» Marco si volta verso di lui tutto felice, l'indice della mano a toccare la guancia sinistra, ruotandolo in senso orario ed antiorario... «buonissimo Mario... quasi quasi come quello di mia madre...» e Mario confessa _«la ricetta del gulash è la sua...»_  

_ immagine © scampoligolosi.it  _

 

« _Vieni qua Mario, ho bisogno di coccole..._ » facendogli l'occhiolino... Mario si avvicina e si lascia abbracciare stretto, i due amici non vorrebbero interrompere quel momento idilliaco ma Mario deve controllare la casseruola, il gulash ormai dovrebbe essere quasi pronto e non vuole che rischi di bruciarsi, soprattutto perchè sembra aver superato l'esame palato di Marco... non vuole entrare in competizione con sua madre Manuela, spera solo che la sorpresa abbia avuto successo e questo lo saprà solo nel momento in cui i due amici si siederanno a tavola.

Alla fine si staccano controvoglia ma lo chef Mario deve concludere positivamente il suo servizio... Mario lascia tra le mani di Marco una birra fresca appena prelevata dal frigorifero, «forza Marco, adesso vai un attimo di là in salotto che io controllo alcune cose e poi ti raggiungo» una pacca sul sedere del biondo, che sentitosi al centro dell'attenzione, gira la testa, un bel sorriso in viso e l'immancabile occhiolino... mentre sorseggia la birra... e scompare richiudendo la porta della cucina. Appoggia la birra sopra il tavolino di vetro tra il divano e la televisione, avendo cura di metterci sotto una rivista trovata lì a portata di mano, per evitare di sporcarlo o rigarlo. Quindi si mette comodo seduto, slacciando e togliendosi le scarpe da ginnastica, è da questa mattina che è in piedi e sente il bisogno di far riposare i piedi... prende il telecomando ed accende la televisione sintonizzandosi sul canale 200 dove stanno trasmettendo Sky Sport 24. L'immancabile cuscino dietro la testa, mentre l'occhio gli cade tra le riviste tra cui ha pescato quella dove poggiare la bottiglia... vede un giornale che attira la sua attenzione... si tratta di BILD-Sport dello scorso 30 gennaio... e Marco si chiede come abbia fatto a perderselo... dato che in prima pagina c'è lui in formato maxi... lo tiene ben saldo tra le mani...

 

_**Endgültig! Bayern sagt NEIN zu Reus** _

_BILD nennt die Gründe_

 

sa che il Bayern Monaco lo ha cercato, anche se il suo agente non ha mai parlato di offerte ufficiali, ma solo di sondaggi da parte della società bavarese... quell'affermazione così in risalto... un poco gli dà fastidio, come se fosse stato a lui a chiedere di raggiungere Mario e Robert...

 

_**Finalmente! Il Bayern dice NO a Reus** _

_BILD spiega i motivi_

 

una mano appoggiata sulla spalla del biondo, _«lascia perdere Marco, sono solo chiacchiere...»_ sussurra Mario... mentre liberatosi del grembiule si siede accanto a lui. Marco candidamente ammette «questo articolo non l'ho letto...» «non ti sei perso nulla Marco, davvero...» cercando di togliere il giornale dalle mani del suo amico... ma ormai Marco c'è dentro, alza lo sguardo verso il giovane e gli chiede «ti dà fastidio se lo leggo?» _«no, no, che dici Marco... ma sono solo supposizioni... niente di che...»_ abbozzando un leggero sorriso al quale Marco risponde con il suo... Mario si avvicina e si accoccola attaccato al biondo, mentre lo osserva leggere...

 

_ immagini © BILD-SPORT  _

 

L'articolo scritto da Matthias Brügelmann tenta di spiegare il motivo per cui il Bayern non sarebbe più interessato all'acquisto di Marco Reus...

 

_È la domanda più ricorrente del 2015: Marco Reus andrà al Bayern?_

_La BILD, con questo articolo, risponderà alla domanda: NO!_

_Secondo le informazioni della BILD la decisione da parte del Bayern è già stata presa._

_L'attaccante del Borussia Dortmund ha una clausola rescissoria nel suo contratto che scade nel 2017. Per circa 25 milioni di euro può lasciare il club la prossima estate. Ecco perchè il suo nome compare in tutte le trattative di mercato dei top club._

_Secondo le informazioni della BILD, l'allenatore Pep Guardiola ha chiarito alcune settimane fa che stima Marco Reus ma la sua squadra è già al completo così._

_In attacco può contare su: Robben, Ribery, Götze, Müller, Lewandowski e già loro non possono giocare tutti insieme. Thiago, Alaba, Schweinsteiger, Bernat, Lahm, Alonso sono giocatori versatili che possono anche ricoprire ruoli in attacco. Per Pep non è mai semplice lasciare uno di questi giocatori in panchina... e non ne vuole aggiungere degli altri._

_Inoltre ci sono altre ragioni per cui il Bayern non sta prendendo in considerazione il suo acquisto!_

  1. _I rapporti con il Borussia Dortmund! Dopo Götze e Lewandowski, Reus sarebbe il terzo top player, in tre anni, che cambierebbe casacca indossando quella rossa bavarese ed il Bayern Monaco ha sempre assicurato che la loro intenzione è quella di rinforzare la squadra e non di indebolire gli avversari._



  1. _Gli infortuni! Marco Reus ha subito ben 3 infortuni solo in questa stagione, giocando solo 7 partite di Bundesliga. Per un giocatore di soli 25 anni un elemento da non trascurare. Inoltre lo scandalo della patente di guida ha danneggiato la reputazione del giocatore di Dortmund (ha guidato per ben cinque anni con una patente falsa olandese)._




_Per questi motivi il Bayern ha detto NO a Reus! Il suo futuro è ancora aperto, potrebbe rimanere a Dortmund e questo sarebbe sicuramente un aspetto positivo per la Bundesliga. Secondo le informazioni della BILD però è il Real Madrid che continua ad essere seriamente interessato a lui._

_Cresce l'attesa di conoscere il futuro di Reus..._

 

Marco ripiega il giornale richiudendolo... mentre Mario osserva ogni sua mossa, si aspetta qualche commento da parte del biondo e lui una domanda per lui ce l'avrebbe proprio... «hai già deciso?» cercando gli occhi del biondo e poi con un filo di voce _«Spagna? Real Madrid?»_ guardandolo con quegli occhi dolci a cui l'amico di nazionale e vecchio compagno al Borussia Dortmund non può negarsi... «sì e no, per adesso ho solo deciso che non ho intenzione di andare all'estero...» e Mario sentendosi rispondere così tira letteralmente un sospiro di sollievo... ma poi Marco cambiando subito argomento, perchè in tutto quell'articolo c'è una cosa che gli ha dato veramente fastidio... «scusa Mario, ma cosa c'entra la questione della patente???» lasciando cadere il giornale sul divano mentre si alza, camminando nervosamente per la stanza... _«tu sei con me Mario?»_ gli occhi lucidi che non promettono nulla di buono e Mario maledice quel momento in cui non ha deciso di gettare quel giornale nella spazzatura. _«Io sono e sarò sempre con te Marco,»_ non ha dubbi il giovane talento di Memmingen... alzandosi a sua volta dal divano, avvicinandosi all'amico. _«Non possiamo piacere a tutti, a qualcuno diamo fastidio e quindi non perdono l'occasione di gettare fango quando possono farlo...»_ lo sguardo arrabbiato di Marco lo frena un poco ma poi incurante arriva al contatto, abbracciandolo stretto... _«che ne dici se ceniamo? Altrimenti quel capolavoro di arte culinaria che sta aspettando in cucina si raffredderà...»_ Mario trascina per il braccio destro Marco che appena sente parlare di mangiare non oppone più resistenza e segue l'amico più che volentieri... « _Mario, quanto mi sei mancato._ »

La tavola di cucina apparecchiata con le tovagliette all'americana, in quanto sia per Mario che per Marco sono molto più comode della tovaglia di stoffa tradizionale, il biondo già seduto, con il piatto tra le mani, con le braccia distese per porgerlo a Mario... che con un bel cucchiaio capiente sta preparando una bella porzione di gulash per l'amico... ad un certo punto il biondo cerca di stopparlo, «non esagerare...» ridendo ma Mario replica «guarda che non c'è altro da mangiare, ho cucinato un piatto unico...» e Marco non perde l'occasione per scherzare... «quindi hai affidato il successo o meno di questo appuntamento ad un solo piatto? E per di più con il gulash di mia madre?» ridendo felice, guardando Mario con il cucchiaio in mano, che arriccia il naso e sembra quasi voglia utilizzare quell'utensile di metallo per altro... «ok, ok, scherzavo...» un Marco preoccupato con un bellissimo sorriso in volto... «dovremo farlo più spesso...» aggiunge Mario, «qui a Monaco o da te a Dortmund...» l'atmosfera si sta facendo carica di emozioni, « _Marco?_ » _«dimmi Mario...»_ « _lo sai che io ti..._ » ma non fa in tempo a terminare la frase che la luce si spenge... «ma porca...» protesta Mario e Marco che gettando lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra commenta «deve essere un black-out, perchè anche fuori è tutto buio, non si vede una luce accesa...»

Dieci minuti dopo la luce non è ancora tornata... «senti Marco, aspetta che recupero alcune candele, così possiamo mangiare, altrimenti si fredda tutto,» si alza, lanciando subito un'imprecazione perchè ha battuto il fianco su uno spigolo della tavola... « **@§# &%**» «e tu non ridere...» non lasciando il tempo all'amico di farlo perchè lo precede... Marco si associa ma non si muove, sente aprirsi alcuni cassetti ed il rumore di qualcuno che sta frugando dentro alla ricerca di qualcosa... ed allora si ricompone aspettando in silenzio, un paio di minuti dopo, lo scricchiare di un fiammiero, con quel caratteristico odore di zolfo che arriva alle sue narici, ed una fiammella che con un inizio incerto rompe l'oscurità. Non sarà certo un black-out, anche di quelle proporzioni, a rovinare la serata dei due ragazzi... che a lume di candela si concentrano sul piatto davanti a loro e Mario è felicissimo nel vedere come Marco stia gustando il gulash che ha preparato... una forchettata dietro l'altra, alcune fette di pane che sono già terminate nel suo stomaco ed alla fine ecco che la casseruola vuota è diventata l'oggetto delle attenzioni del biondo che con un pezzo di pane dietro l'altro sta raccogliendo il sugo rimasto, lasciandola quasi pulita come se fosse passata sotto l'acqua del rubinetto. «Wow Mario, che mangiata...» «sono contento che ti sia piaciuto, rispetto la versione originale com'è?» «beh Mario, considera che alla fine il trucco sta nella giusta dose degli ingredienti, in modo che ognuno venga valorizzato ma non vada a coprire l'altro... e questo naturalmente si ottiene solo con l'esperienza...» Mario ascolta, mentre la luce della candella illumina alcune zone del viso di Marco, quasi quasi come se stesse davanti ad un fantasma... e la cosa gli fa venire qualche brivido in tutto il corpo, ma poi si fissa sulle parole di Marco che considera un vero e proprio complimento... «mi è piaciuto tantissimo il tuo gulash,» facendo l'occhiolino... e lanciando un bacio per aria con la mano.

L'iPhone all'orecchio mentre Mario prova a chiamare la società elettrica bavarese per avere qualche informazione in più circa il black-out che sta lasciando al buio tutta Monaco... ma il numero è disattivato, c'è solo un messaggio registrato con il quale si informano i cittadini che a causa di un guasto la fornitura di energia elettrica è temporaneamente sospesa... «ma non dicono neanche quando la potranno riattivare...» sconsolato chiude la chiamata... «e adesso?» chiede rivolto verso il biondo il quale non si è lasciato prendere dallo sconforto... «siamo così legati alle comodità che appena ne veniamo privati andiamo in crisi» commenta divertito, a Marco è sufficiente essere lì insieme a Mario, è quella la cosa più importante... «ma quando non esisteva l'energia elettrica che facevano per passare il tempo?» chiede con voce innocente il biondo... «ah ah ah ah, so cosa stai pensando Woody...» «ah, sì?» la replica... «allora sai anche cosa potremmo fare adesso...» cercando alla luce tremolante della candela di raggiungere Mario che si trova vicino alla porta della camera da letto... e poi «sta cominciando pure a fare freddino, senza energia neanche la caldaia funziona...» quindi propone... «ti ricordi???»

“Marco aggiunge «e quella volta che ti si era rotta la caldaia del riscaldamento... abbiamo passato la serata e la nottata sempre sotto il piumone, con i piedi intrecciati a riscaldarci...»” __**(As Long As You Love Me)**__

L'aria frizzante che non si addice molto all'appartamento di Mario, non ci sono sicuramente abituati ed ecco che in fretta e furia i due amici si stanno spogliando, lanciando gli indumenti per aria, incuranti dove termineranno la loro caduta... l'obiettivo è quello di infilarsi sotto il piumone il più velocemente possibile... espletate le attività in bagno, portandosi dietro, a turno, la candela accesa, poi fortunatamente Mario ha trovato dentro un cassetto in camera da letto una torcia elettrica funzionante... e così ecco che annoiati da quella situazione, ma vivendola come fosse una nuova ed inaspettata avventura, hanno deciso di andare a dormire... beh, dormire... data l'ora diciamo che preferiscono solamente trovare un posto al calduccio dove passare le ore successive, prima di lasciarsi catturare dall'abbraccio di Morfeo. Marco è il primo che rimasto in slip e maglietta raggiunge il letto, impossesatosi della torcia, la accende ed indirizza il fascio di luce verso l'amico che sta ancora cercando di liberarsi dei pantaloni della tuta e Marco si diverte ad illuminarlo accompagnando le ultime operazioni di strip-tease di Mario canticchiando la parte iniziale di una strofa di una famosa canzone italiana cantata da Riccardo Cocciante.

 

♫ _e adesso spogliati_ ♫

♪ _come sai fare tu_ ♪

…

Infilatosi anche Mario sotto il piumone ecco che i due ragazzi cercano nell'abbraccio dell'altro quel calore per allontanare i brividi che hanno preso possesso dei loro corpi mentre si stavano spogliando. _«Scusa Ann, non te lo rovino...»_ bisbiglia il biondo mentre senza pudore infila le mani sotto la maglietta di Mario cercando di riscaldarle, ma provocando una reazione immediata da parte del giovane al quale le mani fredde di Marco a contatto della pelle nuda sembrano un paio di cubetti di ghiaccio... vari tentativi da entrambe le parti e dopo un po' ecco che piano piano, quando i corpi hanno raggiunto una temperatura accettabile, si rilassano... rimanendo però sepolti dal piumone, utilizzando la torcia per fare un po' di luce. Marco e Mario possono tranquillamente passare giornate intere senza parlare di calcio... perchè la loro amicizia non è legata a questo mondo... sì, è vero che si sono conosciuti ad un raduno di una delle nazionali tedesche di calcio, ma la loro amicizia va oltre, sarebbero diventati ottimi amici comunque, in qualunque momento della loro vita, in qualsiasi occasione ed ambiente... però la situazione particolare del Borussia Dortmund sta preoccupando non solo i giocatori gialloneri, i tifosi ed in genere tutta Dortmund... ma anche chi ha avuto la fortuna di giocarci... sia Robert che Mario si sono espressi in merito, fiduciosi che la squadra si sarebbe risollevata presto risalendo la classifica... «questa vittoria ci voleva proprio,» commenta Mario la vittoria fuori casa contro il Friburgo, nell'ultimo turno di campionato giocato il 7 febbraio, con Marco che ha realizzato il gol appena dopo 9 minuti, una liberazione... una vittoria che ha permesso al Borussia di lasciare il fondo della classifica raggiungendo quota 19 punti... «sì Mario, sembrava essere diventato un incubo... certo, non dobbiamo rilassarci, mantenere questa concentrazione e cercare di fare quanti più punti possibili in questo girone di ritorno». 

_ immagini pubblicate da giacamo su tumblr.com  _

 

Per Mario la ripresa della Bundesliga è sembrato un dejà-vu, la prima stagione di Mario al Bayern Monaco... perchè ha passato più tempo a scaldare la panchina che a giocare... sconfitta pesante con il Wolfsburg per 4 a 1 con Mario che entra ad una ventina di minuti alla fine della partita ma senza incidere... il turno successivo, la squadra di Pep Guardiola incontra lo Schalke 04, espulsione di Jeremy Boateng per fallo da ultimo uomo... e Pep sacrifica un giocatore per far entrare Dante... e sceglie proprio lui... il silenzio regna nella camera da letto, da alcuni minuti si sente solo il rumore del respiro dei due ragazzi... Marco non sta dormendo, è sempre abbracciato all'amico, anche se ormai il freddo è solo un ricordo... non ha sonno... ed anche se non vorrebbe disturbare Mario... _«ma stai dormendo?»_ con un filo di voce... _«no, no, stavo solo pensando...»_ « _a cosa?_ » chiede Marco incuriosito... _«hai voglia di passare qualche ora ad ascoltarmi?»_ accendendo la torcia in modo che si possano guardare negli occhi... _«farei qualsiasi cosa per te Sunny,»_ ammette candidamente Marco... il giovane sorride soddisfatto... _«lo so, lo so»_ e poi aggiungendo, «non te ne avevo parlato prima perchè volevo farti una sorpresa, sei pronto per tornare a Hondur?» «Marius e Marcus??? Dai, dai, racconta...»

ll buio di una notte di luna nuova circonda il castello della casata di Götzeus, dimora abituale del Re Jörgen, di sua moglie, la regina Amalia e del loro amato figlio, il Principe Marius, erede al trono. Situato in cima alla collina che sovrasta Myrallas, la capitale, la città più importante del regno di Hondur, le possenti mura che lo circondano, nonostante siano state erette alcuni secoli fa, costituiscono un ostacolo quasi insormontabile per chi avesse l'intenzione di assaltare il castello... mai nessun nemico è mai riuscito ad avvicinarsi al “cuore” del regno di Hondur, il simbolo della grandezza della casata di Götzeus sin dai tempi di Re Jünka, il padre di Re Jörgen, quando dovette affrontare il tiranno Hönigge, riuscendo a sconfiggerlo ai confini sud del regno, dove adesso si trovano le colonne Tsvonni, a memoria di quella battaglia, del sangue versato da chi ha dato la sua vita per proteggere il regno di Hondur ed i suoi abitanti. Periodicamente le mura sono sottoposte ad un attento e minuzioso lavoro di “restauro”, più che gli arieti nel tentativo di aprire una breccia o gli enormi massi lanciati da catapulte, le mura hanno dovuto resistere agli agenti atmosferici... principalmente acqua e vento, che pazientemente, giorno dopo giorno, provano ad indebolire le difese... ed ecco gli artigiani di Hondur, veri e proprio maestri dell'arte, che ancora più pazientemente, controllano pietra dopo pietra, per individuare eventuali punti critici e provvedere alla loro sistemazione o sostituzione, nei casi estremi. Questo lavoro viene di solito svolto durante il periodo estivo, quando la luce del giorno si mantiene per più tempo... al termine della giornata lavorativa gli artigiani fanno poi ritorno in paese per poi ripresentarsi ai cancelli del castello la mattina seguente, fino a conclusione dei lavori.

È una notte di fine estate, la temperatura si mantiene ancora gradevole, nonostante Marcus si ritrovi con solo un paio di pantaloni leggeri addosso, i vetri di una grande finestra spalancati e fissati al muro con dei ganci di metallo in modo che non si possano muovere... un forte vento sta spazzando tutta la zona, qualche minuto fa Marcus si trovava a letto, ma nonostante tutta la buona volontà non è riuscito a prendere sonno... o forse non ha voluto... appena si assopiva, con le palpebre che piano piano si chiudevano, il rumore del vento simile agli ululati dei lupi lo costringeva ad allontanarsi da Morfeo ed in questo momento preferisce non correre il rischio di addormentarsi perchè nelle notti precedenti gli incubi hanno preso possesso della sua mente... uno in particolare, ricorrente... ed ogni volta si è svegliato urlando, madido di sudore, con il battito del cuore accelerato, come se volesse uscirgli dal petto, squarciando la carne dall'interno... grande paura per Marius e Tomi, svegliati all'improvviso da quelle urla che solo lontanamente potevano essere associate ad un essere umano... le rassicurazioni da parte di Marius e con Tomi che se in un primo momento si era allontanato in preda al terrore poi si era riavvicinato, abbracciando con forza Marcus per fargli sentire tutto il suo affetto. Un generico incubo come spiegazione ai suoi amici... _mi avrebbero mai potuto credere?_ Non volendo turbare le loro menti ed i loro cuori... _quell'incubo, sempre lo stesso..._ le folate di vento che colpiscono il suo viso ed i fluenti capelli lunghi biondi che si dimenano come un polipo gigante del mare di Kjuggan, che popola i racconti dei cantastorie che vanno in giro per il regno di Hondur ad allietare od impaurire chi dopo una lunga e faticosa giornata di lavoro, cerca un poco di svago, magari dopo una frugale ma soddisfacente cena, mentre tra un _OH_ di stupore ed un _AH_ di sorpresa, tiene il bocchino della pipa tra le labbra, fumandosi l'erba aromatizzata che proviene quasi esclusivamente dalle piantagioni di tabacco della regione di Weqag... lontano da Myrallas.

 _Erano anni che non facevo quell'incubo..._ il pensiero fisso di Marcus... il giovane è felice, non deve più fuggire, non deve più nascondersi, con la paura di essere cacciato, non si deve più procurare il cibo frugando tra gli scarti di qualche casa o locanda o cercando di rubarlo di bocca a qualche animale domestico. Non deve più soffrire le intemperie, l'umidità delle giornate di pioggia, il freddo invernale che colpisce così duramente questa parte del regno di Hondur... e non deve più aver paura di essere preso di mira dagli uomini di Sgherto che per così tanto tempo lo hanno cacciato, riuscendo quasi ad impiccarlo...

“Scende da cavallo di corsa e si butta sul corpo, mentre intanto alcune persone curiose si stanno radunando intorno a lui. Prende il suo coltello, taglia le corde che gli legano le mani e poi la corda intorno al collo, poi lo guarda, piangendo e ridendo nello stesso momento e gli sussurra _«lo vedi, sono arrivato in tempo, ti ho salvato,»_ mentre gli accarezza i capelli, spostandoli dagli occhi, il giovane non dà segno di vita, rimane immobile mentre Marius prende la sua testa e la appoggia sulle sue gambe, e continua a sussurrargli _«dai, ci sono io adesso, non ti capiterà più nulla, sei al sicuro con me,»_ ed ancora, sempre piangendo ed urlando «NOOOO!!!! TI PREGO, NON PUOI MORIRE!!!»” _**(Hondur)**_

Alcune gocce raggiungono il viso di Marcus, dei grossi nuvoloni neri, portati velocemente dal vento, stanno occupando tutte le zone di cielo sereno che fino a quel momento avevano caratterizzato quella notte di luna nuova... in lontananza alle pendici della collina le luci dei lampioni che rischiarano le vie della città di Myrallas, protette da delle piccole campane di vetro.

In condizioni particolari di tempo, con forte vento e pioggia, non sempre riescono a proteggere la fiammella... che sballottata in tutte le direzioni, cerca con tutta la forza che ha di mantenersi ancorata alla base, da dove può alimentarsi... e come un marinaio sbattuto fuori dalla nave da una grossa onda, riesce ad afferrare una cima, nella speranza che qualcuno lo aiuti, riportandolo a bordo, così la fiammella si agita impazzita ed alcune volte si spenge... compito dei guardiani dei lampioni è intervenire nei casi urgenti per ripristinare le luci, nel caso in cui in troppi subiscano la stessa sorte. Le luci del castello non possono spengersi, non devono... le grosse lampade, costituite da più campane di vetro di diverse dimensioni, con le aperture disposte in maniera sfalzata garantiscono l'afflusso di aria ma con quasi assoluta certezza l'impossibilità da parte di pioggia o vento di afferrare una di quelle fiammelle e portarla via... e nella remota eventualità che ciò dovesse accadere, le guardie hanno il compito di ripristinarle nel minor tempo possibile.

 _«Un rughiat per i tuoi pensieri...»_ Marcus di scatto, si gira dietro di se, verso l'origine di quella voce, così improvvisa ed inaspettata che ha riconosciuto essere quella del suo amico, Marius... i due ragazzi si fissano e quasi all'unisono provano ad abbozzare un sorriso... _«non credo valgano così tanto Marius»_ risponde Marcus, voltandosi di nuovo verso la finestra aperta... Marius fa qualche passo fermandosi alla sinistra del biondo, appoggiando le braccia sul davanzale con le gocce d'acqua che facendosi più intense colpiscono i due ragazzi sul petto nudo... _«perchè non lasci me giudicare, Marcus?»_ lo sguardo dell'amico fisso davanti a se, non risponde alla domanda del Principe... il quale allunga una mano e la appoggia sopra le spalle di quel ragazzo che così tanto sconquasso aveva portato nella sua vita. Non capisce cosa stia succedendo ultimamente, sembra che abbia perso, per qualche motivo a lui oscuro, la fiducia di Marcus... il quale spesso si rinchiude in se stesso, lasciandolo fuori dai suoi pensieri... ma Marius non si arrende, è preoccupato, perchè non sa cosa si deve aspettare, non capisce come mai Marcus sia così diverso da prima... _«sta cambiando il tempo, tra poco succederà il finimondo...»_ indicando alcuni punti in lontananza, delle nubi nere cariche di pioggia ma soprattutto di elettricità ed il boato che colpisce le loro orecchie, ogni volta che vedono cadere una saetta a terra... e quell'intervallo di tempo tra la saetta ed il boato, che si sta velocemente riducendo, ad indicare che la tempesta si sta inesorabilmente avvicinando. _«Hai avuto un altro incubo Marcus?»_ cercando lo sguardo del biondo, il quale si è accorto di essere sotto osservazione, ma continua a guardare davanti a se... _«questa notte no... sto cercando di evitare di dormire...» «non puoi continuare così Marcus...»_ si morde il labbro inferiore, non vuole insistere, ma si tratta di Marcus, del suo migliore amico, più che un amico... dato che Marius vorrebbe fare una richiesta a Re Jörgen, per far “diventare” Marcus suo fratello, a tutti gli effetti, secondo la legge del regno di Hondur... _«è sempre il solito incubo???» «Non vorrei parlarne Marius...»_ quasi un'implorazione rivolta al Principe... ma ormai Marius c'è dentro fino al collo... non può e non vuole rimanerne fuori _«perchè mi stai escludendo dalla tua vita?»_ e questa volta Marcus non riesce a rimanere impassibile... una mano appoggiata sul suo petto, gira lentamente la testa e vede gli occhi di Marius che lo fissano, lo sguardo serio... mentre quelli di Marcus cominciano a brillare... serra i pugni delle mani, cerca di trattenere alcuni singhiozzi ma poi si lascia andare... appoggiando la schiena sul muro accanto alla finestra _«il solito incubo... sto correndo per un viale, così lungo che non si riesce a vederne la fine, anche perchè è completamente buio... una luce mi segue illuminando solo qualche metro davanti a me... il fondo del viale è cosparso di ghiaia, di un colore scuro tendente al nero... che produce un rumore quasi metallico al contatto con i miei piedi nudi. Ai lati una serie infinita di alberi altissimi di cui è impossibile scorgere la cima... un vento fortissimo che li fa muovere come se si trattassero di persone, con i rami sbatacchiati in tutte le direzioni ad assumere le forme più strane...»_ riprende fiato e poi senza che Marius debba fare nulla, continua a raccontare... _«dietro di me qualcuno o forse meglio dire qualcosa, perchè quell'urlo agghiacciante lo sento ancora adesso quando chiudo gli occhi... sicuramente non è un urlo umano... ma non ho idea chi o che cosa mi stia inseguendo, perchè non posso provare a girarmi... devo solo correre per scappare via... i lunghi alberi che si trovano ai lati del viale si trasformano... diventando degli scheletri, alberi secchi senza neanche una foglia appesa, con i rami lunghi che si muovono come arti e rametti alle estremità, duri come la pietra ed affilati come una spada... che mi colpiscono mentre corro, facendo a brandelli non solo i miei vestiti... la camicia, i pantaloni, ma arrivando a graffiare a sangue anche la mia pelle... mi ritrovo nudo, mentre continuo a correre... il viale non c'è più, sono nelle segrete di un palazzo o di un castello, ai lati questa volta ci sono le celle, con i prigionieri attaccati alle sbarre con le mani, mentre con un cucchiaio in bocca, strusciano le sbarre provocando un rumore assordante che mi penetra nelle ossa... qualcosa sempre dietro di me, più vicino, perchè comincio a sentire l'odore selvatico ed il respiro pesante...»_ il racconto sta coinvolgendo Marcus sempre di più... Marius se ne accorge, non era sua intenzione far rivivere quei momenti al suo migliore amico... ma sembra proprio che stia accadendo... _«il rumore si fa sempre più forte e ritmato, così la sensazione di avere questa creatura proprio dietro di me e quindi con la convinzione che ormai non ci sia più nulla da fare... la conferma è il muro che si para proprio davanti a me... mi blocco, con il terrore mi volto di scatto, volendo mettere fine a tutto questo una volta per tutte... ma nulla... non c'è più nulla, le segrete sono sparite e fanno posto di nuovo al viale alberato... questa volta di giorno, un bel sole in cielo ad illuminare e riscaldare l'aria, il cinguettio degli uccellini... tiro un sospiro di sollievo per lo scampato pericolo... sento toccarmi sulla spalla... mi giro tranquillo ed urlo di terrore, una stanza completamente buia, due occhi color rosso acceso come il fuoco, le zanne affilatissime che brillano... degli artigli che mi afferrano... chiudo gli occhi e mi sveglio urlando e fradicio di sudore...»_ il respiro del biondo è acceleratissimo, così come la pelle che non è umida solo per le gocce d'acqua che entrano dalla finestra, la sua pelle che brilla tutta sudata... Marcus si porta le mani sul viso e si lascia scivolare con la schiena sul muro, terminando la corsa seduto sulle pietre fredde del pavimento... Marius non sa cosa fare, ha provato a fermare la scivolata dell'amico ma senza successo... anche lui a modo suo ha vissuto quell'incubo che sta terrorizzando le notti del suo amico, si sente impotente... ma sa anche che non può lasciare Marcus da solo a combattere contro questo incubo... si inginocchia e poi si siede accanto a lui, gli passa il braccio destro sul petto e con il sinistro lo accarezza delicatamente alcune volte sulla testa, prima di portarselo a se stringendo forte... _«scusami Marcus... troveremo il modo di superare anche questo... te lo prometto!!!»_

Una delle innumerevoli cime innevate della catena montuosa del Korkhudan, uno dei posti più inaccessibili del Regno di Hondur. Delle condizioni atmosferiche proibitive a cui solo pochi animali sono riusciti ad adattarsi... molteplici valli, alcune di queste si ritrovano in fondo a profonde gole, con le pareti così a picco che i raggi del sole non riescono mai a penetrarvi... lasciando la valle al buio perenne... in una di queste valli di perenne c'è pure la nebbia... solo per pochi minuti ogni giorno si dirada... per poi tornare prepotentemente più spessa ed impenetrabile di prima. Una torre altissima, che segue poco le regole della fisica e della geometria... sicuramente chi potesse avere la fortuna o sfortuna di vederla dal vivo rimarrebbe a bocca aperta, cercando di capire come possa stare in piedi una costruzione del genere... si tratta forse di una magia? Esternamente sembra alta e stretta, come se fosse composta solamente da una lunga ed infinita scalinata che conduce in cima... ma non sempre le cose sono come appaiono...

Un grande salone, la stanza preferita dal Mago Alahxan ed anche quella in cui passa la maggior parte del suo tempo, il Salone degli Alambicchi... così era stata battezzata dal fido Farud tanti, tanti anni fa... al mago piacque e quello rimase il nome ufficiale... al centro del salone un grosso piedistallo di marmo bianco su cui poggia una grande sfera di vetro... «vieni a vedere Farud...» e quando il mago chiama, il servo fedele prontamente ubbidisce... «eccomi padrone, comandate...» il mago indica la sfera e chiede «cosa vedi???» Farud sperava di ricevere qualsiasi ordine, anche il più pericoloso piuttosto che avere a che fare con quella grossa sfera di vetro in cui lui non riesce mai a vedere nulla... non che possa mettere in discussione il suo padrone, l'eccezionale Mago Alahxan... prova a sgranare gli occhi, aprendoli il più possibile, poi con la mano fa il gesto di toccare la palla per scacciare quella nebbia che gli impedisce di vederne il contenuto... ma viene subito redarguito, «FARUD, NON TOCCARE!!!» il mago urla... ed il servo ritrae immediatamente il braccio, scartando indietro di alcuni metri per mettere più spazio possibile tra lui e quella sfera maledetta... quindi il mago spiega «non devi toccare la sfera magica, è sufficiente che tu ti avvicini e voglia desiderare di vederne il contenuto... è molto semplice...» ma per Farud in quella richiesta non c'è nulla di semplice... e come le altre innumerevoli volte in cui ha fallito anche questa volta chiede pietà al padrone... «padrone, la prego...» e non fa in tempo a terminare la frase che il Mago Alahxan gli fa segno che può lasciare la stanza, in modo che il mago possa concentrarsi di nuovo... « _ci siamo, l'attesa sta per terminare..._ » scrutando soddisfatto il contenuto della sfera... « _finalmente presto il mondo intero sentirà parlare del Mago Alahxan..._ » le mani aperte a pochi centimetri dalla superficie della sfera, il mago stabilisce un contatto con quell'oggetto magico, ricevendo un grande potere... e ride soddisfatto quando dalla sfera riesce a carpire alcune scene di un futuro molto prossimo... proprio quelle che aspettava... _«la trasformazione sta avendo inizio e nessuno potrà fare nulla per fermarla... AH AH AH AH AH AH!!!»_ quella risata malefica che rimbomba per tutta la torre... in ogni angolo, anche quello più nascosto... _«AH AH AH AH AH AH!!!»_

Il preannunciato temporale si abbatte su Myrallas, non risparmiando neanche il castello. Marius ha provato a convincere Marcus a tornare in camera a dormire, ma il biondo è ancora troppo scosso... e quindi i due amici, dopo aver preso una camicia da mettersi addosso, decidono di andare a controllare che i cavalli, soprattutto Veento e Styx e gli altri animali siano al sicuro dentro le rispettive stalle... dato che quello che sta arrivando si direbbe proprio un temporale di quelli che purtroppo lasceranno il segno. Marcus e Marius sono dentro la stalla ormai da qualche minuto, prima di tutto hanno acceso una lampada ad olio, in quanto sì vero è che ogni volta che un lampo solca il cielo la stalla viene illuminata a giorno e di lampi se ne contano a centinaia in questa stranissima notte... ma preferiscono avere una fonte di luce stabile e continua. Dopo aver controllato minuziosamente che tutto fosse a posto, decidono di rientrare a castello ma ecco che la pioggia aumenta in modo esponenziale... aggiungendo pure la grandine, con chicchi grossi come albicocche... costringendoli a rimanere dove sono, al riparo... _«_ Marcus, hai visto??? _»_ il principe invita il biondo a raggiungerlo all'ingresso della stalla... non è sicuramente la prima volta che i due ragazzi vedono grandinare... ma mai era capitato di vedere cadere pezzi di ghiaccio di quelle dimensioni... rallegrandosi di avere un tetto robusto di legno sopra la testa... Veento e Styx insieme agli altri cavalli, leggermente innervositi da quel forte rumore che provocano i chicchi di grandine quando lo colpiscono... ma la presenza dei due ragazzi fa si che quel livello di nervosismo non sfoci in qualcosa di più grave... Marius che invita Marcus a seguirlo... raggiungono un angolo della stalla, dove si trova una bella quantità di fieno lasciato sul pavimento di legno alla rinfusa... Marius si volta verso l'amico, sorride e poi ci si tuffa dentro come se stesse lanciandosi da una roccia sulla riva del fiume Weefro «dai vieni, che aspetti???» Marcus non se lo fa ripetere due volte e presa una leggera rincorsa si lancia a sua volta dentro il fieno cadendo proprio vicino a Marius... il quale per paura di ritrovarsi quei 70 kg. sopra di lui, riesce a spostarsi di un paio di metri... le risate si propagano per tutta la stalla, i due amici felici, scherzano, lottando tra di loro... «FERMO, FERMO!!!» urla implorante Marcus... il Principe Marius si blocca, lo osserva divertito quando vede che Marcus si infila una mano dentro i pantaloni... frugando alla ricerca di qualcosa... e non riesce ad evitare di commentare la cosa... «che cosa hai perso??? AH AH AH AH» e poi «vuoi una mano???» con Marcus che cerca di rimanere serio, alza lo sguardo verso l'amico strizzandogli l'occhio... e finalmente la mano fuori dai pantaloni... «ecco qua... cominciava a farmi male bucandomi...» mostrando un po' di fieno che probabilmente durante la lotta era finito dentro i pantaloni... Marcus offre il contenuto della mano a Marius che ridendo e scuotendo la testa, dà una leggera spinta al braccio di Marcus facendogli perdere la presa, con il fieno che cade nel mucchio e poi si lancia di nuovo sull'amico, ridendo felici... Marcus sotto, Marius sopra che con tutto il peso del corpo impedisce al biondo di muoversi... le mani ferme sugli avambracci aperti di Marcus che prova in un primo momento a reagire, ma accertata l'impossibilità si arrende, rilassando i muscoli. Il movimento ritmato dei toraci dei due ragazzi ad indicare che al momento si stanno riprendendo dalla fatica... una piacevole fatica che ha avuto il merito di far dimenticare a Marcus, almeno per il momento, il terrore provocato da quell'incubo... che da qualche giorno lo sta perseguitando di nuovo... «e adesso?» chiede Marcus... e Marius che sposta le mani dagli avambracci, alle estremità, fino a raggiungere le mani, intrecciando le dita con le sue. «Ho vinto e quindi da adesso sei mio prigioniero...» esclama Marius con soddisfazione. «Chiudi gli occhi ed apri la bocca...» uno strano comando da parte del Principe Marius... Marcus osserva l'amico, lo scruta da varie posizioni, spostando leggermente la testa, per cercare di capire che intenzioni possa avere... qualche attimo di silenzio e poi il biondo, «va bene Marius, hai vinto tu...» rilassandosi completamente, chiudendo gli occhi ed aprendo un poco la bocca... «di più Marcus, di più...» la bocca si spalanca completamente, anche se una palpebra si apre leggermente, una piccola fessura... ma Marius lo riprende subito, «chiusi...» al che Marcus ubbidisce... e poi sente un qualcosa di duro a contatto con le labbra, un profumo arriva al suo naso e l'invito di Marius a dare un morso... Marcus sorride... _una mela..._ un bel morso e Marius che riprende il frutto assaggiandolo a sua volta... i due amici masticano velocemente, assaporando quella bella mela rossa... con Marius che commenta, «speriamo che Veento non se ne accorga che stiamo mangiando la sua colazione...» ed una risata, in quella notte tempestosa, riecheggia nel cortile del castello... i due amici si sistemano vicini, alcune parti del corpo ricoperte dal fieno... smuovendosi, hanno cercato la posizione migliore, si sono creati un giaciglio... hanno deciso di rimanere a dormire lì... il respiro si fa piano piano più pesante, la luce della lampada ad olio che passando i minuti si riduce, in quanto l'olio si è quasi completamente consumato... fino a spengersi... il temporale si sta allontanando, non piove più ed il rumore dei tuoni è solamente un eco lontano... i due ragazzi, i corpi intrecciati, dormono beatamente... o così almeno sembra...

 _Dove sono?_ Una splendida giornata primaverile, il sole alto nel cielo, una leggera brezza che sfiora delicatamente la pelle chiara del ragazzo. Marcus che spensierato riprende a camminare... _devo tornare a casa..._ il sole che improvvisamente sparisce ed il buio che inghiotte tutto... Marcus è circondato da quella spessa coltre nera, non si vede nulla... la tranquillità che aveva sta vacillando, un brivido gli percorre la spina dorsale per tutta la sua lunghezza... una sensazione di aver già vissuto quei momenti... si gira intorno a se, alla ricerca di un segno, di qualcosa che gli indichi una direzione... _devo tornare a casa..._ e poi quell'urlo... Marcus sbianca, una luce che gli illumina il percorso, il giovane che comincia a correre... mentre i brividi aumentano ed il sudore sta ricoprendo tutto il suo corpo, corre... corre... con tutta la forza che ha, _dai Marcus corri... **NON TI SERVIRÀ NULLA CORRERE... NON HAI SCAMPO...** _ una voce imperversa nella mente di Marcus... _chi è, CHI È???_ urla a squarciagola, senza ottenere risposta... ma un altro urlo, dietro di lui, gli ghiaccia il sangue nelle vene... dietro di lui, la bestia che si sta avvicinando sempre di più e Marcus che scatta di nuovo, scacciando dalla mente tutto quello che in questo momento gli è solo di impiccio... deve salvarsi, deve sfuggire dalle grinfie di questa creatura... corre... corre... lungo il viale alberato, se quei cosi neri, rinsecchiti, con i rami affilati come coltelli si possono definire alberi, ma la fatica sta per prendere il sopravvento, non ce la fa più, _**ARRENDITI... LASCIATI PRENDERE DALLA BESTIA, È IL TUO DESTINO, NON PUOI EVITARLO...** _ sente quella voce dentro la sua testa... allunga le braccia e così pure la falcata per cercare di mettere più metri possibili tra lui e quella creatura che lo sta raggiungendo... il viale finisce, si ritrova nei sotterranei, il rumore forte di tanti oggetti metallici che stridono sulle sbarre delle celle ai suoi lati... e poi quel muro in fondo, la conclusione della corsa e della sua vita... perchè lo sa che la creatura è dietro di lui, pronta a balzargli addosso... si blocca, a pochi centimetri dal muro, ma non ha il coraggio di voltarsi, _che faccia quello che deve fare..._ il respiro pesante della creatura termina la propria corsa sul collo di Marcus... la disperazione nel volto del biondo, le lacrime agli occhi, _non può finire tutto così... **ACCETTA IL TUO DESTINO, VOLTATI...** _ un lungo respiro, le mani chiuse a pugno... piano piano si volta, lo sguardo penetrante di quegli occhi rossi fuoco ed il pensiero di quegli artigli affilatissimi ed i denti aguzzi che tra pochi secondi affonderanno il colpo sulla sua tenera carne... la puzza del fiato della bestia è insopportabile... Marcus ha uno scatto di ira, allunga le sue mani intorno al collo della bestia e stringe... stringe... _**SÌ RIBELLATI, UCCIDI... UCCIDI... UCCIDI... UCCIDI...** _ la presa non si allenta, anzi si stringe sempre di più... _Mar—us.. che st-i... fac—ndo..., ti pr-go... mi fa- mal-... **UCCIDI, UCCIDI, UCCIDI...** _ quella voce che gli sta martellando la testa, che non gli lascia il tempo di decidere, di pensare, _di chi era quell'altra voce??? **NON DEVI PENSARE AD ALTRO... CONCENTRATI... LA BESTIA, LA DEVI UCCIDERE... LA DEVI UCCIDERE... UCCIDI...** Marcus... _ una volce flebile... quasi impercettibile... _Marius???_ Marcus si sveglia all'improvviso, Marius davanti a lui inerme, le mani del biondo intorno al collo del suo amato amico... allenta immediatamente la presa, l'orrore di aver fatto del male a Marius... con il Principe che sta tossendo convulsamente, il corpo richiedeva immediato apporto di ossigeno, che la presa di Marcus sul collo, sulla trachea impediva di raggiungere i polmoni... Marcus si alza in piedi e fissa le sue mani... _che stavo facendo..._ Marius inginocchiato ai suoi piedi, mentre sta cercando di riprendersi... qualche secondo in più e non ci sarebbe stato un domani per il Principe...

«MALEDIZIONE!!!» afferra una provetta di vetro vuota e la lancia con forza, mandandola a frantumarsi contro la porta... «C'ERO QUASI RIUSCITO!!!» il mago Alahxan mentre si allontana dalla sfera magica degli Uròkala, la quale gli ha permesso di seguire la scena come se si trovasse lì di persona... il mago si siede sulla poltrona nera, mimetizzandosi nel buio del Salone degli Alambicchi. Si appoggia allo schienale, una smorfia sul viso, ma di breve durata... le dita tra la lunga e folta barba grigio nera... la sua mente continua ad elaborare... _la prima fase del piano è fallita... ma c'è ancora speranza_ , «FARUD???» la voce del mago interrompe il silenzio quasi surreale di quella notte così magica e tetra... «FARUD??? DOVE TI SEI CACCIATO???» quel grido che viaggia per tutta la torre... e passano pochi minuti, in lontananza una debole luce, insicura, spostata dalle correnti d'aria di quel freddo luogo... piano piano aumenta di intensità, man mano che il servo si avvicina al salone ed appena ci mette piede le sue prime parole, «mi cercava padrone?» «Farud, essere insignificante, non puoi dormire in un momento così importante... è necessario liberare la bestia...» il fido servitore si stropiccia gli occhi, per cercare di riguadagnare quella lucidità persa nel momento in cui si è ritirato nella sua stanza... la domanda è innocente... «quale bestia, padrone???» se potesse, o meglio, se volesse, il Mago Alahxan solleverebbe le mani verso il cielo per richiamare una di quelle saette che ha solcato il cielo in questa notte, per poi lanciarla in direzione del suo servo Farud per incenerirlo all'istante... «bah, sei un essere inutile, tornatene a dormire...», confondendosi di nuovo nell'oscurità appena la lampada ad olio di Farud lo segue lontano dal Salone... _«la bestia sta per nascere... il suo ritorno è vicino...»_ infrangendo di nuovo il silenzio con una delle sue malefiche risate... _«AH AH AH AH AH AH!!!»_

Marcus si inginocchia accanto a Marius, le mani protese verso l'amico, ma indugiano, vorrebbero toccare il suo corpo, assicurarsi che stia bene, che non ci sono pericoli di vita ma ha paura che possa perdere di nuovo il controllo... Marius ha ancora evidenti difficoltà a respirare, ma si mette a sedere, allunga una mano verso l'amico... ma Marcus dice solo alcune parole prima di scappare via verso il castello... _«Marius, perdonami...»_ quindi si allontana di corsa e Marius sente i singhiozzi dell'amico che piange amaramente. Passano diversi minuti, il giovane sta piano piano recuperando le forze, la respirazione è tornata normale, il cuore non viaggia più a velocità pazzesca, come durante quel tentativo involontario da parte di Marcus di strozzarlo... non può pensare che sia stato un atto voluto... _Marcus..._ il Principe Marius deve assolutamente trovarlo, prima che possa farsi male da solo, _insieme supereremo anche questa prova,_ non può neanche lontanamente pensare alla sua vita senza Marcus ed in questo momento forte è la paura di averlo invece perso per sempre. Le luci dell'alba sono arrivate prepotentemente, portandosi via il buio della notte oltre al temporale... adesso un bel sole splende in cielo, anche se intorno a se sono presenti tantissimi segni di quello che è successo durante la notte, rami spezzati, tante foglie ricoprono la terra, mucchi di grandine che alcuni servitori stanno raccogliendo per poi buttarli via, Marius si sistema la camicia dentro i pantaloni e poi si precipita verso l'ingresso del castello, sul portone incrocia Nadine e quasi le finisce addosso... senza neanche salutarla le chiede, cercando di mettere una dietro l'altra le parole, a causa del fiatone per la corsa, «hai visto Marcus???» Nadine istintivamente allunga il braccio alla sua destra, indicando il piano superiore... vedendo il Principe Marius in difficoltà... «è appena salito su di sopra, ma tu stai bene???» con l'aria di chi si sta seriamente preoccupando, notando i segni rossi sul collo, causati dalla rottura dei capillari alla pressione delle mani di Marcus... Nadine ha sempre considerato Marius come un figlio, dato che quando era piccolo la Regina Amalia era più impegnata nella sua veste di moglie del Re piuttosto che di mamma. Non riceve alcuna risposta, in quanto Marius ha già percorso metà scalinata, saltando gli scalini a due a due, gridando il nome del suo amico «MARCUS? MARCUS?»

La camera da letto, quello che una volta era il rifugio del Principe Marius, ogni volta che si sentiva ferito, perchè redarguito dopo aver disobbedito ad un ordine di suo padre o perchè non aveva voglia di fare quello che di solito ci si aspetta da un Principe... e Marius non può non ricordare quando Kàtor trovò in una fessura nelle mura del Castello, alcuni stracci che il piccolo Marius indossava di nascosto per andare a trovare i suoi amichetti a Myrallas e sentirsi accettato come uno di loro... ed il piccolo Principe dovette subire l'ira di suo padre, Re Jörgen... la sua camera, il suo nido, da qualche tempo non era più solo suo... da quando Marcus era entrato nella sua vita...

“Entrano in camera di Marius, dove Kàtor ha portato il giovane, accanto a lui c'è Podrimu. Marius si avvicina piano piano al letto, ha quasi paura di andarci, _è morto?_ Ha paura che il povero ragazzo possa non avercela fatta, ha paura a chiedere al dottore, a Kàtor, _come sta? Si salverà?_ Ripensa a quel giorno al fiume ed agli sforzi inutili di Podrimu con Iluyta. Kàtor lo sente arrivare, si gira e gli fa segno di avvicinarsi, si sposta per farlo passare e gli posa le mani sulle spalle, massaggiandogli il collo e sussurrandogli _«è aggrappato alla vita con tutte le sue forze, e questo è comunque un buon segno, ha una possibilità e questo lo deve solamente a te.»_ ” _**(Hondur)**_

e poi Tomi... il ragazzino con i capelli gialli come l'oro che Marcus e Marius non sono riusciti a tenere lontano da loro... e per evitare di ritrovarselo ogni notte dentro il letto, avevano provveduto ad aggiungerne un'altro accanto al loro... anche se ogni tanto la mattina quando si svegliano, si ritrovano un piede conficcato sul fianco od un ciuffo dei suoi capelli in bocca...

Marius spalanca la porta della camera, Marcus si gira di scatto, uno sguardo, ma poi si concentra di nuovo su quello che stava facendo... l'armadio aperto, un indumento tra le mani, mentre altri si trovano già sopra il letto... Marius si avvicina, il biondo sente la sua presenza ma continua a tenere la testa bassa, non ha il coraggio di guardare il Principe Marius negli occhi... «che stai facendo?» chiede preoccupato, anche se è evidente il motivo per cui Marcus sta radunando le sue cose... _«lascio il castello, Marius...»_ e mentre lo dice stringe con forza i pugni, piegandosi ancora di più su se stesso, continuando a dare la schiena all'amico... Marius sente tanto dolore nelle parole del biondo, la voce rotta dal pianto e Marius non riesce a rimanere sereno, quel dolore gli appartiene, perchè Marcus e Marius sono una cosa sola, indivisibili... colma la distanza che li separa, appoggia delicatamente le mani sui fianchi di Marcus, il quale nel momento del tocco, scarta leggermente, ma non si allontana, non rifiuta quella manifestazione di affetto, _Marius ti sta perdonando Marcus..._ _«alzati, ti prego...»_ lo supplica Marius e mentre l'amico si alza, sempre con l'aiuto delle mani, ruota il torso del suo corpo per ritrovarselo di fronte a lui, viso contro viso, a pochi centimetri di distanza... lo sguardo di Marcus ancora basso, non avendo il coraggio di guardare il Principe negli occhi... _«Marcus... perchè te ne vuoi andare via...»_ ed alcune lacrime cominciano a scendere, rigando le guance del Principe... _«ti ho fatto del male... e non potrò mai perdonarmelo...»_ , « _Marcus, sono vivo... ed è questo quello che importa... lottiamo insieme... non te ne andare, ti prego..._ » il biondo alza lo sguardo, la bocca spalancata dallo sgomento quando vede quei segni rossi sul collo di Marius... _«oh mio Dio, che cosa ho fatto...»_ non riuscendo a trattenersi più e scoppiando a piangere a dirotto... le mani a coprirsi gli occhi, mentre Marius lo abbraccia, strusciando la sua guancia su quella dell'amico, rimanendo in quella posizione... _«non posso rimanere Marius, devo allontanarmi dalle persone che amo, per il loro bene.»_ Si allontana di qualche centimetro per poter guardare l'amico negli occhi, _«chiediamo aiuto a Podrimu, ti potrebbe dare qualcosa per farti rilassare prima di andare a dormire...»_ il giovane cerca in tutti i modi di trovare una soluzione che faccia cambiare idea a Marcus... ma quell'esperienza della notte precedente ha terrorizzato così tanto il biondo che ormai non si fida più di se stesso e di quello che sarebbe capace di fare... Marcus appoggia le mani sulle spalle di Marius, tira su con il naso, alcune lacrime continuano ad uscire ma non ha intenzione di cambiare idea... _«sappiamo tutti e due che la cosa migliore è che io mi allontani da qui...»_ un'altra martellata colpisce duramente il cuore del Principe... che si sta rassegnando _«per quanto tempo?» «non lo so Marius...»_ e non era la risposta che voleva sentirsi dire... _«dove andrai a vivere? Dove dormirai? E per mangiare? Potrebbe essere pericoloso stare da solo...»_ Marcus sorride... nonostante gli stia crollando addosso tutto quello che di buono era riuscito a ricostruire nella sua vita, sorride... darebbe la vita per quel giovane davanti a lui, _«prima di incontrare te vivevo per strada, da quando ero piccolo...»_ la decisione di lasciare il castello per un po' è stata improvvisa e dolorosa anche per Marcus, il quale però ha già un'idea al riguardo... _«è già da un po' di tempo che pensavo di cominciare a sistemare la casa di Tomi... l'idea era di fermarmi là...»_ lo sguardo di Marcus cerca comprensione ed approvazione negli occhi di Marius... ed il giovane Principe sembra essersi rassegnato a separarsi da lui per un po'... « _mi mancherai..._ » passando le mani intorno alla vita di Marcus, appoggiando la testa sul suo petto per alcuni minuti... mentre il silenzio regna nella stanza, fino a quando dei passi veloci, il rumore delle scarpe sul pavimento, il respiro accelerato, appare Tomi sull'uscio della camera... «ehi voi due, ma siete sempre appiccicati???» e ridendo, si lancia nella loro direzione, cercando di intrufolarsi tra i due corpi nella speranza di dividerli e poter prendere il posto di Marius, per abbracciare il suo carissimo Marcus... al quale ha riservato un posto speciale nel suo ancora piccolo ma tanto tormentato cuore, in quanto la vita è stata molto dura con lui. Le risate del piccolo non sono però contagiose e Tomi se ne accorge subito specialmente quando alzando lo sguardo vede l'espressione dei visi dei due ragazzi... gli occhi rossi dal pianto... ha quasi il timore di chiedere «cosa è successo?» continuando a fissare Marcus e Marius, alternativamente, scattando con la testa verso di uno e poi verso l'altro, Marcus si morde il labbro, non era sua intenzione ferire il piccolo, ma è sicuro che appena conoscerà la verità non la prenderà molto bene... un groppo in gola, non riesce a parlare ed ecco che Marius viene in suo aiuto, si abbassa leggermente per avvicinarsi a Tomi e poi _«Marcus ci lascia per un po'...»_ lasciando da parte la causa che ha portato il biondo a prendere quella decisione... non raccontando della notte passata nella stalla e del suo drammatico epilogo che solo per un caso non è sfociato in una tragedia. _«Perchè?»_ con un filo di voce, la domanda per Marius ma voltandosi subito dopo verso Marcus che non ha quasi il coraggio di guardarlo... « _per ca-usa mi-a?_ » Tomi reagisce negativamente all'istante singhiozzando mentre pone la domanda e Marcus questa volta non può continuare a tacere, « _no Tomi, che stai dicendo..._ » abbracciandolo stretto stretto e ricevendo in cambio un abbraccio ancora più caloroso... _«ed al-lora-a per-chè te n-e v-ai?»_ « _è solo temporaneamente Tomi, purtroppo sto vivendo una situazione particolare, ho rischiato di fare molto male a Marius e ho il terrore che potrei fare del male anche a te..._ » la bocca spalancata del piccolo, non riesce a credere alla sue orecchie... _Non è possibile, Marcus adora Marius e me..._ questo pensiero passa per la mente di Tomi... ma poi riesce a staccarsi dall'abbraccio di Marcus, piangendo disperato, ed allontanandosi dalla camera da letto. Il biondo prova a corrergli dietro, arriva sul lungo corridoio, ma Tomi sta già scendendo le scale... qualche altra decina di metri e poi si ferma, tornando sui suoi passi... Marius che intanto lo stava aspettando sull'uscio della camera da letto, « _ci parlo io più tardi..._ » anche se in questo momento anche lui avrebbe bisogno di qualcuno con cui sfogarsi... quel groppo in gola che lo sta attanagliando, più forte della stretta di Marcus in preda al terrore di quell'incubo... « _rimani Marcus_ » gli sussurra all'orecchio, dopo che appena lo ha avuto a tiro lo ha di nuovo abbracciato... il calore del suo corpo, il profumo della sua pelle, quei lunghi e morbidi capelli dorati... « _non farmi questo, ti prego..._ » Marcus non sa come potrà mai lasciare il castello, il dolore che prova in questo momento è indeterminabile, ma non può rimanere... deve riuscire a liberarsi da quell'incubo e non può farlo mettendo in pericolo Marius, Tomi... _«tornerò, te lo prometto...»_ sono le ultime parole di Marcus, un dolce e delicato bacio sulla fronte dell'amico e poi dilaniato dal dolore mentre sta cercando di liberarsi dall'abbraccio di Marius, si volta ed esce dalla camera.

La luce del sole alto perpendicolare nel cielo, Marius che si dirige verso la stalla... Marcus è proprio lì davanti, mentre sta sistemando l'imbracatura del cavallo, fissato ad un piccolo carretto, utilizzato di solito dal giardiniere per trasportare piccoli quantità di terra o piante varie. «Hai bisogno di aiuto?» chiede il Principe... con Marcus che si volta e fa cenno di no con la testa. «Prendo in prestito questo carretto ed un cavallo, se per te va bene Marius,» ha bisogno di un mezzo di trasporto per allontanarsi prima possibile ed evitare di ritrovarsi ancora lì quando caleranno nuovamente le tenebre di quello che sarà il primo giorno di una serie di luna piena. «Perchè hai scelto questo cavallo?» chiede Marius, non avendo riconosciuto né Veento né Styx, «questo mi è più che sufficiente» avendo finito di serrare le cinghie, in modo che siano ben salde ma che non siano troppo strette per l'animale. Il pianale del carretto è completamente ricoperto da un pesante telo di colore grigio, fermato in alcuni punti con dei grossi lacci, per evitare che durante il percorso possa essere portato via dal vento, lasciando scoperto quel poco di materiale e di attrezzi che Marcus ha caricato, per cominciare a lavorare sulla casa di Tomi. Il momento in cui Marcus lascerà il castello sta arrivando, un silenzio surreale circonda i due ragazzi, le ultime cinghie controllate... un cappello di paglia con una grande tesa per evitare di essere riconosciuto, il biondo si gira verso Marius... un sorriso abbozzato non corrisposto... il Principe farebbe qualsiasi cosa per trattenere l'amico, ma questa vicenda lo ha preso così profondamente che non riesce quasi a parlare, lo stomaco in subbuglio, allarga le braccia e si lascia prendere dall'amico, _«sarà una tortura non sapere nulla di te... posso venire a trovarti?»_ Per Marcus è altrettanto difficile il distacco, come potrebbe dire di no all'amico, ma in questo momento la priorità è mettere più miglia possibili tra di loro, perchè il biondo ancora non sa cosa ha in serbo per lui il ripetersi di questo incubo, così terribilmente reale... _«Marius...»_ le dita che delicatamente appoggia sulle guance del Principe, tenendo il suo viso tra le mani, gli occhi lucidi di entrambi che cercano nell'altro un sì... Marius non vuole lasciare andare via Marcus e l'amico sarebbe ben felice di rimanere... da quando ha incontrato il giovane nella sua vita, la stessa è cambiata così radicalmente in meglio che non avrebbe mai potuto sperare tanto... il difficile è riuscire a far comprendere a chi gli sta davanti che sta facendo questo, si sta allontanando volontariamente da lui solo perchè gli vuole così tanto bene che non potrebbe resistere, sopravvivere con il pensiero di avergli causato del male... _«non è un addio Marius, ho solo bisogno di un po' di tempo per cercare di capire cosa mi stia succedendo... per il bene di tutti, sei con me?»_ Cosa può rispondere un rassegnato Marius... « _certo_ _Marcus, ma mi raccomando... fai attenzione... e... e... ricordati che qui c'è qualcuno che ti ama_ » il Principe capisce che è arrivato il momento del distacco... prende un sacchetto di stoffa rossa dalla tasca della camicia e lo porge a Marcus, avvicinandogli la mano destra con il palmo aperto verso l'alto... « _prendi, un po' di denaro, potresti averne bisogno..._ » il biondo sorride ma con un gesto spontaneo e delicato, chiude la presa della mano di Marius sul sacchetto in modo che rimanga a lui, _«dove vado Marius non saprei come usarlo il denaro...»_ , con un lembo della sua camicia cerca di asciugare alcune lacrime che stanno bagnando le guance del Principe... quindi sale a cassetta, tenendo ben salde in una mano le briglie, si volta e guardando verso il basso, «stai vicino a Tomi... cerca di fargli capire che non è lui la causa e che gli voglio tanto bene» dopo aver invano cercato con lo sguardo la capigliatura dorata del ragazzino nei paraggi. Nadine sul portone di ingresso del castello, guarda a distanza la scena... non capisce come mai Marcus se ne stia andando, si rende solo conto che è una decisione sofferta per entrambi e quindi si chiede cosa sia potuto accadere di così terribile. Il segnale di Marcus ed il cavallo felice di muoversi comincia a tirare, imboccando la lunga strada di terra battuta che dal castello scende, delicatamente, verso valle, proprio all'ingresso di Myrallas. Le ruote di legno scorrono bene sul terreno compatto, senza alzare la polvere che la pioggia delle ore precedenti ha portato via, sono presenti però innumerevoli pozze d'acqua ed ogni volta che una ruota cerca di guadarle, uno schizzo d'acqua, più o meno potente si solleva, ricadendo in forma di gocce, alcune delle quali arrivano pure all'altezza dei piedi di Marcus. I raggi del sole riscaldano il corpo del ragazzo, fortunatamente il cappello di paglia che indossa lo protegge, rendendo quel lento incedere meno faticoso. Per raggiungere la casa di Tomi, Marcus dovrà attraversare tutta Myrallas, per poi risalire la montagna, attraversando alcune boscaglie e lambendo il convento di Frate Kostian ed il lago Nalée, prevedendo di arrivare a destinazione al tramonto... appena in tempo per preparare un bel fuoco e mettere qualcosa nello stomaco. Marius ha seguito con lo sguardo il carro condotto da Marcus, fino a quando la discesa non l'ha fatto sparire dalla sua vista, quindi sconsolato, con le dita tra i capelli, si dirige mestamente verso il castello... alza lo sguardo, vede Nadine che lo sta aspettando, non gli dice nulla, lui sa che lei c'è sempre stata per lui e sempre ci sarà... e questo è sufficiente al giovane che scoppiando in lacrime si getta tra le sue possenti braccia. I due entrano e poi si dirigono in cucina, il luogo migliore dove possono tranquillamente parlare e stare soli per un po'. Nadine sta riscaldando una tazza di latte per il Principe, a cui aggiunge pure una fetta di torta che ha appena sfornato. Il giovane ringrazia ed anche se la bocca dello stomaco è praticamente chiusa, prova a sforzarsi, bevendo un po' e mandando giù anche un bel pezzo di dolce. _Nadine ha il diritto di sapere..._ e non c'è bisogno che quella persona che si trova davanti a lui, che è stata ed è così importante nella sua vita, chieda qualcosa... Marius si confessa, raccontando a grandi linee cosa è successo la notte precedente, il motivo di quei lividi rossi sul collo, del terrore di Marcus di fargli del male, anche se involontariamente e la sofferta decisione di lasciare il castello per un po'... _«cosa devo fare Nadine... vorrei seguirlo, ma che amico sarei se agissi così... però come posso stare qui tranquillo quando non so se sta bene... e se avesse bisogno di aiuto, fosse una questione di vita o di morte? Non potrei mai perdonarmelo se gli succedesse qualcosa... oh Nadine... aiutami...»_ « _piccolo mio..._ » per lei Marius rimarrà sempre il suo bambino... « _per nessuna ragione al mondo Marcus rinuncerebbe a te Marius, devi avere fiducia in lui_ » carezzando dolcemente i suoi capelli, poi presa da un dubbio gli chiede «hai visto Tomi?» Marius alza la testa... «cosa?» un attimo di incertezza... «Tomi... Marius» ripete Nadine... ed il Principe candidamente ammette, «a dire il vero è un po' che non lo vedo... questa mattina quando ha saputo che Marcus avrebbe lasciato il castello è uscito di camera correndo via...» e come una nuvola si sposta, lasciando libero il sole e rischiarando tutta la zona circostante, ecco che un pensiero prende possesso della mente di Marius... non lasciando adito ad alcun dubbio... «Tomi è... Marcus!!!» preoccupato... «Nadine, quel ragazzino si sarà nascosto nel carro...»

I raggi del sole non riescono mai ad arrivare alla torre, nascosta in una delle profonde valli della catena montuosa del Korkhudan, neanche quando si trova alto nel cielo. Il Mago Alahxan, in piedi accanto alla sfera magica degli Uròkala, la nebbia si sta diradando ed ecco delle immagini ben definite colpiscono la vista del mago. «Questa sarà la notte della nascita della bestia...» le mani con le dita ben distese e distanziate tra di loro, magre come dei ramoscelli rinsecchiti, le giunture ingrossate e ben in evidenza, con le unghie che lasciate al loro destino si sono trasformate in lunghe lame, una sequenza ritmata di movimenti e parole che solo il mago conosce, avendoli appresi dai Sacri Testi di Fennac, le mani che quasi a contatto con la sfera ma senza mai toccarla ricevono il potere... «niente potrà rovinare questo momento,» le mani che si allontanano l'una dall'altra per sgomberare il cielo, le nuvole sospinte da venti contrari ed una luce che progressivamente aumenta fino a mettere in risalto quella palla rotonda chiamata luna, una luna piena... il segnale... «il momento è arrivato...» Farud entra nel Salone degli Alambicchi, una voce, una litania, una serie di parole mai sentite da orecchio umano, risalite dalla profondità degli inferi, capaci di scatenare poteri ancestrali... queste parole prima sussurrate... _«_ _ **kabom**_ _ **tarak**_ _ **kulun**_ _ **ashtar**_ _» «_ _ **kabom**_ _ **tarak**_ _ **kulun**_ _ **ashtar**_ _» «_ _ **kabom**_ _ **tarak**_ _ **kulun**_ _ **ashtar**_ _»_ il colore giallo della luna sta cambiando, del rosso si mischia, il rosso del fuoco, il rosso del sangue... ed il Mago Alahxan, immerso ormai nella recitazione di quella formula magica, incrementa il tono di voce, « **kabom** **tarak** **kulun** **ashtar** » « **kabom** **tarak** **kulun** **ashtar** » i venti si radunano intorno alla torre, creando un vortice, che aumenta di dimensione, di intensità seguendo il tono di voce del Mago Alahxan, le energie stanno lasciando il corpo del mago... lo sforzo, la fatica stanno avendo quasi la meglio, ma il mago non si ferma, è arrivato il suo momento e niente potrà fermarlo, con ancora più sicurezza recita la formula magica, urlandola con tutto il fiato che ha in corpo « **KABOM** **TARAK** **KULUN** **ASHTAR** » « **KABOM** **TARAK** **KULUN** **ASHTAR** » « **KABOM** **TARAK** **KULUN** **ASHTAR** » **...**

Una grande sfera gialla, questa notte la luna sembra più grande del solito, si trova lì nel cielo, quasi come se fosse appesa ad un gancio, immobile, così luminosa... e con una leggera sfumatura di rosso... Marius è sul balcone della sua camera, non riesce a dormire... preoccupato per Marcus e Tomi... è una notte tranquilla, si sente solo il latrare di qualche cane in lontananza, l'aria è fresca, la pioggia dei giorni precedenti ha allentato la morsa di calore anticipando quasi la fine dell'estate e l'arrivo dell'autunno. Il nitrire dei cavalli nella stalla mette in allerta il Principe, non è da loro comportarsi in quel modo, a meno che non ne abbiano un valido motivo... un animale selvatico? Un predatore notturno? La stalla è chiusa e quindi non ci dovrebbero essere pericoli ma per Marius quella è l'occasione per lasciare la camera, piena di ricordi, infilarsi qualcosa indosso ed uscire dal castello. _E se fosse davvero una bestia feroce?_ Accorgendosi ormai all'approssimarsi della stalla che tra le mani non ha nulla con cui difendere se stesso ed i cavalli... _stupido Marius... e tu vorresti salire al trono al posto di tuo padre?_ Si guarda intorno, vede un lungo bastone e lo afferra al volo, avvicinandosi sempre di più alla stalla...

Quel pulsare, all'inizio leggero ad intervalli regolari, ma con il passare dei minuti non è ancora scomparso, anzi... sta aumentando sia in intensità che in frequenza... e Marcus non sa darsene una spiegazione. Un martellamento continuo, sempre più forte, Marcus che stringe i denti e si porta le mani alla testa, come se ciò potesse servire per farlo interrompere. Il dolore è intenso ed il ragazzo fa fatica a trattenersi, non urla, tiene tutto dentro di se, ma sta diventanto sempre più difficile... _**KABOM TARAK KULUN ASHTAR... KABOM TARAK KULUN ASHTAR... KABOM TARAK KULUN ASHTAR...**_ il suo corpo sta andando a fuoco... e Marcus urla... urla... URLA!!!

Frate Koslov ha appena terminato di sistemare la cucina, le attività nel convento stanno terminando, dopo aver cenato i frati si sono fermati un'oretta in refettorio per le preghiere, un ulteriore ringraziamento al Signore per quella giornata che sta per giungere al termine. Si sta godendo l'aria fresca di questa notte, una notte particolare... guardando quella sfera gialla che si staglia nel cielo. Di solito non si era mai fermato ad osservarla così minuziosamente, per così tanto tempo... le braccia appoggiate sullo steccato che delimita la proprietà dei frati, accanto al grosso cancello di legno... qualche altro frate sta effettuando gli ultimi controlli, per verificare che le lampade ad olio non si siano spente. Frate Kostian ultimamente ha deciso di accenderne solo alcune, non tutte, perchè l'olio costa e le cose ultimamente non è che stiano andando così bene al convento... i frati sono comunque fiduciosi, l'uva è ormai arrivata a completa maturazione e manca veramente poco perchè abbia inizio la vendemmia, da cui sperano di ricavare un'ottima uva per un vino speciale. Un lungo bastoncino di legno tra le labbra, Frate Koslov aspira diverse volte, il tabacco che brucia ed il suo aroma che gli riempe la bocca, a cui segue lo sbuffo del frate per fare uscire delle nuvolette di vapore. Frate Koslov lo sa che Frate Kostian non approva che lui fumi, per il cattivo esempio che dà agli altri, perchè Frate Kostian lo definisce un vizio contrario alla vita offerta al Signore... ma è anche vero che alla sua età, per Frate Koslov risulta particolarmente difficile smettere. Alcune folate di vento si alzano, prima leggere e poi imperiose, un urlo disumano di notevole intensità portato dal vento, penetra nelle ossa del frate che rabbrividisce... ma Frate Koslov non è l'unico che ne ha subito gli effetti... alcuni frati si precipitano fuori dalle loro camere, chiedendo impauriti cosa fosse quell'urlo, non ricevendo risposta ma solo altre domande da altri frati, con le stesse incertezze, con le stesse paure... c'è chi entra di nuovo in camera chiudendosi a chiave, chi preferisce rimanere insieme ad altri lasciando da parte la solitudine e chi più coraggioso esce per verificare di persona cosa stia succedendo... alcuni passi veloci, il rumore delle foglie calpestate, Frate Koslov si volta e vede Frate Kostian che sta arrivando di corsa, seguito poco dietro da Frate Pauli. «Cos'era!!!» lo sguardo terrorizzato, il respiro accelerato... quella imponente sfera rosso gialla che continua ad attrarre gli sguardi di chi si trova all'aria aperta... «no-n l-o so-o» un improvviso balbuziente Frate Koslov... ed ecco che Frate Kostian impartisce subito alcuni ordini, «accendete tutte le lampade, velocemente... forza!!!» la notte è ancora lunga, qualcosa vaga lì intorno ed i frati sono intenzionati a far in modo che rimanga a distanza... pregando che nessun essere umano sia in giro, da solo, al buio, senza un riparo, in questo preciso momento...

 _Cos'è successo!!! Dove mi trovo..._ apre gli occhi, il buio intorno a lui, e quel senso di oppressione, quasi gli mancasse l'aria... allunga le mani, sente il contatto con la stoffa... la schiena gli duole ed anche altre parti del corpo ma piano piano gli torna in mente tutto quanto, è salito di nascosto sul carretto, infilandosi sotto il pesante telo color grigio, cercando di non fare il benchè minimo rumore... quel lento incedere del carretto, quelle buche superate senza grossi problemi ma sempre molto dolcemente... hanno contribuito a far sì che Tomi si addormentasse... non ha idea quante ore siano passate, ma quando sposta il telo e fa capolino si accorge che di tempo ne è passato ed anche tanto, dato che è notte... _dove ci siamo fermati?_ Il ragazzino biondo, aiutato da quella potente luce che emette la luna e che fa sembrare la notte meno notte del solito. Intorno al carretto non c'è nessuno, neanche il cavallo... _Marcus lo deve aver sistemato da qualche parte..._ appoggia le mani sul bordo del carretto e poi con un balzo scende di scatto, atterrando sull'erba morbida e quindi evitando di fare rumore... l'urlo lo ha svegliato, ma Tomi non se n'è reso conto... _ho una fame,_ e questo è il solo unico pensiero... trovare qualcosa da mangiare per placare il continuo brontolio dello stomaco... _Marcus si arrabbierà molto quando mi vedrà..._ ma il piccolo ha bisogno di vedere una faccia amica, non vuole neanche pensare all'eventualità di passare la notte da solo... _questo posto io lo conosco..._ il ragazzino si fa coraggio, non è la prima volta che si trova senza compagnia, di notte, nella vegetazione... e poi questa è la sua casa, o meglio, quello che ne è rimasto dopo che le hanno dato fuoco... e Tomi ricorda quei terribili momenti, quando ha visto suo fratello, steso per terra, mentre trascinandosi con la sola forza delle braccia cercava di scappare... e poi quella mano, quella lama che si è andata a conficcare nella sua schiena... e Tomi ha assistito alla morte di suo fratello...

“quando vede qualcuno che strisciando sulla pancia sta uscendo dalla porta, si trascina con le mani, cercando disperatamente di allontanarsi... «SIMÒN!»” __**(Tomi)**__

“la lama di un grosso coltello affilato termina la sua corsa nella schiena di Simòn, penetrando facilmente nella pelle, lacerando i muscoli, arrivando alla spina dorsale e rimanendo incastrata su di essa... le braccia protese in avanti verso Tomi non vengono più sorrette dai muscoli e cadono per terra... un fiotto di sangue esce dalla sua bocca mentre gli occhi si spengono” __**(Tomi)**__

Una leggera salita che porta alla piana dove una volta sorgeva quella modesta struttura che Tomi chiamava casa, molte parti non esistono più, consumate dal fuoco, un pezzo di pavimento, alcuni pannelli di legno che dividevano i vari ambienti, una minuscola parte di tetto, ancora non caduta ma pericolante... la luna che illumina tutto, un'ulteriore fonte di luce, le fiamme di un fuoco che è nascosto parzialmente alla vista di Tomi, si trova nella parte anteriore, davanti all'ingresso di casa... Tomi si avvicina, prova a chiamare Marcus « _Marcus?_ » senza ricevere risposta, una ventina di metri lo separano da quel fuoco ed ogni passo in più in quella direzione, gli permettono di superare progressivamente l'ostacolo che copre parzialmente la visuale... _«Marcus?»_ il piccolo chiama ancora... ma ancora una volta senza ricevere risposta... sente però qualcosa, un rumore non familiare, vicino al fuoco c'è qualcuno, Tomi intravede un'ombra, «Marcus?» l'ombra progressivamente sparisce sostituita da una figura reale, ma quando Tomi si trova a pochi metri da quel fuoco, realizza che quella figura non è Marcus e Tomi si blocca. Inginocchiata davanti a lui, tutto il corpo ricoperto da una lunga e folta peluria scura, è enorme... piegata su qualcosa, è impegnata... sta mangiando? Tomi vorrebbe scappare via ma il terrore ha preso possesso del suo corpo, il battito del cuore lo sente fin dentro la testa, ed è così forte che gli sembra un tamburo, non riesce a tenere la bocca chiusa e respira con affanno... cerca di chiuderla, fa troppo rumore, ma non ci riesce e basta poco a quella figura per rendersi conto di non essere sola, solleva leggermente il capo, il naso all'insù per captare gli odori... si volta di scatto, Tomi non urla, quello che sarebbe potuto diventare un grido di aiuto è rimasto dentro di lui, la bocca spalancata, fissa quella cosa, quella creatura... la bestia, il muso sporco di sangue, che cola dalla bocca andando a bagnargli il pelo, si alza, lasciando per terra una carcassa. L'angoscia per quello che potrebbe essere il corpo di Marcus, sorpreso nella notte da quella creatura che sembra essere uscita dai racconti dei cantastorie. La bestia si avvicina, continuando ad annusare quella specie di animale che gli si è parato davanti, solo pochi centimetri li dividono, ma Tomi non si muove, impietrito, vorrebbe chiudere gli occhi, non guardare più, _è solo una suggestione Tomi, non può essere vero... non esistono bestie di questo tipo... Tomi..._ cercando di farsi forza con le parole. Ma poi riapre gli occhi e la bestia è sempre lì davanti a lui, Tomi non perde tempo, sente i muscoli pronti a scattare, comincia a correre... un altro urlo, la creatura si lancia all'inseguimento del ragazzino biondo, che arranca nella sua fuga, scivolando più volte, preso dal terrore, prova a rialzarsi ma è troppo tardi, la creatura è su di lui, bloccandolo a terra... i denti colorati di rosso sangue, quel sangue che cola dalla sua bocca ricoprendo il corpo di Tomi terrorizzato... la creatura sta per azzannarlo alla gola, ma poi gli occhi... quegli occhi... che riflettono le fiamme del fuoco, qualcuno prigioniero in quel corpo non suo... la luna piena in un cielo sgombro di nuvole, la creatura solleva le lunghe zampe, alza il muso in aria, un lungo e rabbioso ululato in direzione della luna, che gela il sangue nelle vene di Tomi... il quale si copre il viso con le mani piangendo disperatamente... _mammà... papà... Simòn..._ apprestandosi a raggiungerli...

Un urlo... non è possibile spiegare le sensazioni di chi ha la sfortuna di sentirlo, di quali conseguenze può avere nel fisico ed il terrore che ormai ha contagiato tutti al convento, appena hanno sentito di nuovo quella cosa... Frate Kostian cerca di mantenere la calma, non possono permettersi di farsi prendere dal panico adesso, si volta verso Frate Pauli, «porta un paio di persone con te e controlla che gli animali siano ben chiusi nei loro ricoveri...» «subito» Frate Pauli scatta, facendo un segno ad un paio di frati lì vicino... ancora altre urla, a volte sembrano più vicine a volte più lontante, è il vento a trasportarle... i frati piazzati dietro la recinzione di legno, una torcia in mano, mentre scrutano l'orizzonte nero come la pece davanti a loro, rischiarato dalla luce della luna, non esistono armi al convento, naturalmente... i frati sono contro la violenza, ma non è difficile vederli girare con in mano un bastone, una scopa, una zappa e pure Frate Koslov con una grossa padella di rame. Passano alcune ore, la tensione è sempre palpabile, anche se Frate Kostian si è recato nella cappella della Chiesa per pregare... la quiete di quel momento di intimità con il Signore dura però poco... il rumore dei sandali di cuoio duro che colpiscono con forza il pavimento di legno del corridoio che conduce in Chiesa, il rimbombare, accompagnato da delle grida, la porta si spalanca all'improvviso... Frate Kostian inginocchiato davanti all'altare, appoggia le mani per alzarsi da terra, un veloce segno della croce e poi si dirige verso l'ingresso... il frate sulle ginocchia per riprendere fiato... lo sguardo del Frate Superiore preoccupato... «cos'è successo?» sentendosi rispondere due parole, «SANGUE... TOMI...» solleva leggermente la tonaca con le dita delle mani per poter correre, seguendo come può il frate davanti a lui... direzione infermieria... la porta chiusa, un gruppo di frati in attesa di ricevere notizie, in quanto Frate Benedikt ha tenuto tutti fuori eccetto i frati Camil e Pauli che lo stanno aiutando... il più giovane sta controllando centimetro dopo centimetro il corpo di Tomi alla ricerca di qualche ferita, per dare una spiegazione a tutto quel sangue che lo ricopre, mentre il suo allievo sta preparando un infuso di erbe da bere. «Fatemi passare!!!» il Frate Superiore rivolto a quell'assembramento di persone che impediscono il suo passaggio e quando finalmente facendosi strada con le braccia riesce ad entrare in infermieria, davanti a lui seduto su il lettino vede quel ragazzino biondo che è stato accolto qualche tempo fa nel convento, entrando giorno dopo giorno nei cuori dei frati che poi a malincuore lo hanno visto partire con il Principe e Marcus verso il castello. «TOMI!» un urlo esce dalla bocca di Frate Kostian, gli occhi lucidi, nel vedere quel corpo rosso sangue, si avvicina, appoggia la mano sulla sua testa, cerca di incrociare il suo sguardo... si stanno prendendo cura di lui e lui si lascia fare tutto senza protestare, il corpo di Tomi si trova nell'infermieria del convento ma la sua mente, la sua anima è rimasta in quel luogo, dove è avvenuto l'incontro con la bestia... Frate Pauli scuote la testa, poi alza gli occhi cercando la figura di Frate Benedikt, «non capisco, tutto questo sangue... ma non è di Tomi» aggiungendo felice, «non ci sono ferite, Tomi sta bene» mettendosi a sedere vicino a lui, abbracciandolo e baciandolo con affetto sulla fronte. Frate Kostian sta cercando delle informazioni, vedendo Frate Benedikt e Frate Camil impegnati, si avvicina a Frate Pauli chiedendogli spiegazioni... il frate, continuando ad abbracciare e carezzare Tomi, a bassa voce risponde « _all'improvviso ce lo siamo visti sbucare dal buio, correva malamente... abbiamo aperto il cancello per farlo entrare e si è buttato tra le mie braccia... solo allora ci siamo accorti che sanguinava..._ » correggendosi, _«o almeno così pensavamo, ma fortunatamente ci sbagliavamo, quel sangue che lo ricopriva non era suo...»_ appoggiando la sua testa su quella del ragazzino... che continua a guardare fisso davanti a se, senza dire nulla, non rispondendo ad alcuna domanda che gli viene posta. Passano altri lunghi minuti, nei quali Frate Benedikt termina la sua visita... si toglie gli occhiali appoggiandoli sulla mensola dietro di lui, supera il lettino e si avvicina a Frate Kostian. «Allora?» chiede impaziente... mentre il medico continua a mantenere la sua proverbiale calma «sta bene» sono le due parole che escono dalla sua bocca, «non è ferito, almeno non esternamente...» ed il Frate Superiore che preoccupatissimo... «emorragia interna?» con Frate Benedikt che lo ferma immediatamente, rendendosi conto di aver dato una risposta incompleta, «Tomi sta bene, non ha ferite... almeno non visibili, nel senso che non risponde agli stimoli... gli occhi sempre fissi davanti a lui, deve aver vissuto un'esperienza traumatica...» scuotendo la testa, si appresta ad uscire dall'infermieria, ma prima di scomparire alla vista degli altri, si gira e rivolto verso Frate Pauli... «ha bisogno di un bagno caldo...» «ci penso io,» il giovane si alza dal lettino, passa il braccio sinistro sotto le gambe di Tomi e quello destro intorno la schiena, lo solleva mentre Frate Camil gli apre la porta dell'infermieria. I frati ammassati si allontanano leggermente lasciando passare Tomi, portato da Frate Pauli verso le camerate.

Frate Kostian, con la coda dell'occhio vede una sedia dietro di se, allunga la mano per prenderla e portarsela vicina per poi sedervici sopra. È accaduto tutto così velocemente che ha bisogno di fermarsi un attimo per pensare... è sua la responsabilità di tutte le persone che vivono al convento, in tutti questi anni non gli era mai capitato di affrontare un'emergenza del genere... mentre i frati continuano ad assembrarsi fuori dall'infermieria, aspettando che il Frate Superiore parli loro, magari trovando le parole giuste per rassicurarli... le idee in un primo tempo confuse adesso stanno ritrovando il loro ordine naturale. Ritrovata la fiducia in se stesso si alza, apre la porta, i frati fanno un passo indietro, lasciando lo spazio necessario... e poi appena fuori, si mettono in circolo intorno a lui. «Fortunatamente Tomi non è ferito, fisicamente sta bene...» e sentendo tutta una serie di commenti, i frati possono tirare un sospiro di sollievo, preoccupati com'erano per le condizioni di Tomi. Ma poi si aspettano dell'altro... quelle urla... «per la sicurezza di tutti nessuno si allontani dal convento,» ottenendo l'approvazione di chi gli sta intorno, anche se aggiunge qualcosa che sembra andare contro quell'ordine... «bisogna avvertire il Principe!!!» Un dubbio lo assale... _ma se il sangue non è di Tomi... di chi è???_

Marius davanti alla porta della stalla, un grosso bastone nella mano destra, con la sinistra la apre, e poi afferra una lampada ad olio che aveva acceso prima di uscire dal castello, per illuminare l'interno. Qualche brivido lo raggiunge, quasi quasi la sensazione di non essere solo, a parte Veento, Styx e gli altri cavalli, adesso non nitriscono più, sono tranquilli... alza la mano sinistra per posizionare la lampada su un gancio appena sopra di lui, in modo che la stalla venga rischiarata da quella luce... e Marius pensa come sarebbe stata la loro vita senza il fuoco... _impensabile..._ poi il pensiero rivolto verso l'amico, _oh Marcus... dove sei..._ sente le lacrime riempire velocemente i suoi occhi prima di lasciarsi cadere, non trovando più posto, sulla paglia che ricopre il pavimento della stalla... si avvicina a Veento, il quale nota la tristezza nel suo amico umano, allunga il muso, dandogli dei colpettini sul petto e costringendo Marius ad accarezzarlo... _Veento, grazie..._ ritrovando un poco di buon umore, poi recuperata la lampada ed esce dalla stalla... si è alzato un vento freddo e Marius non vede l'ora di infilarsi di nuovo sotto le coperte.

 _«Ecco fatto,»_ Frate Pauli, dopo aver lavato Tomi, lo ha accompagnato nella sua vecchia stanza, lo invita a sedersi un attimo sul letto, mentre lui si volta e raggiunto l'armadio ne apre un cassetto dove sono riposti alcuni indumenti... le mani frugano veloci ed ecco che un sorridente Frate Pauli, con in mano l'oggetto delle sue ricerche torna dal ragazzino biondo. _«La riconosci? Non ho buttato via nulla,»_ mostrando a Tomi la tunica con cui si coricava per dormire durante la sua permanenza al convento, lo invita a mettersi in piedi e ad alzare le braccia per fargli indossare la tunica dalla testa. Quindi lo aiuta ad infilarsi sotto le coperte... la lampada ad olio appoggiata sul comodino accanto al letto, ne abbassa leggermente la fiamma, per non lasciare l'ambiente completamente al buio... saluta di nuovo Tomi con un bacio sulla fronte ma non fa in tempo ad allontanarsi perchè si sente afferrare... la mano di Tomi sul braccio di Frate Pauli... e quello sguardo terrorizzato di chi non vuole assolutamente rimanere da solo. Un bellissimo sorriso rassicurante in risposta, a cui il frate aggiunge _«va bene Tomi, rimango qui con te»_ il ragazzino sempre tenendo Frate Pauli per mano, prova a chiudere gli occhi, ma ogni volta ci riesce solamente per pochi secondi, prima di spalancarli nuovamente di scatto.

Frate Kostian si sta trattenendo in refettorio, parla con Frate Rulik lasciandogli le ultime istruzioni prima di lasciarlo partire... il Frate Superiore è vero che ha “comandato” agli occupanti del convento di non lasciare quel luogo per nessuna ragione al mondo, ma poi ha deciso che informare il Principe Marius della presenza di Tomi è di vitale importanza e che forse un solo corriere potrebbe passare inosservato, non sapendo per quale motivo il ragazzino biondo si sia allontanato dal castello... e perchè da solo? Frate Rulik è stato il primo che si è offerto volontario per quella missione, anche conoscendone la pericolosità... inizialmente Frate Pauli avrebbe voluto prendere il suo posto ma poi i frati hanno deciso che Tomi in quel momento aveva bisogno di una persona accanto a lui, e chi meglio di Frate Pauli, che con il piccolo Tomi aveva allacciato un'amicizia fuori dal comune. «Mi raccomando Frate Rulik, non lasciare mai il sentiero, per nessuna ragione al mondo... vai e non fermarti, in un paio d'ore sarai a destinazione.» Un cavallo pronto vicino al cancello del convento, Frate Rulik si avvicina e mentre percorre gli ultimi metri che lo separano dall'animale, stringe bene la corda che lega il mantello intorno al suo collo. Accanto al cavallo ecco Frate Kostian, dà la sua benedizione al frate impartendogli il segno della croce ed una preghiera al Signore perchè lo protegga durante il tragitto. Frate Rulik non lascia trasparire alcuna emozione, sale, saluta il gruppo di frati che sono accorsi per vederlo, dà il segnale al cavallo di partire e lascia il convento al galoppo... la luna piena ancora imperiosa domina il cielo terso di quella notte di fine estate... e proprio in quel momento un lungo e potente ululato fa piombare di nuovo il convento nel terrore.

Il Mago Alahxan si lascia cadere sfinito sulla poltrona, “richiamare” la bestia è stata un'operazione molto faticosa per lui, ma vedere quella creatura vagare per i boschi lo riempie di grande soddisfazione... _e questo è solo l'inizio... anche se quel ragazzino stava per rovinare tutto quanto... il legame è ancora forte..._ la scheletrica mano destra a massaggiarsi il mento ricoperto da una folta e lunga barba... _mmm... mmm..._ stacca la mano dal viso alzando il dito indice verso l'alto, gli occhi si illuminano all'improvviso... _la cosa invece potrebbe andare a mio favore... è arrivato il momento che il Mago Alahxan prenda possesso del Regno di Hondur..._ _ **«AH AH AH AH AH AH!!!»**_

Frate Rulik, avvolto nel mantello caldo, segue il sentiero che dopo aver attraversato Myrallas lo condurrà al castello. Ogni tanto è costretto a rallentare per far riposare il cavallo... le luci della città non sono molto lontane, il sentiero sta tagliando in due una boscaglia... e Frate Rulik non ha buone sensazioni, sarà che il cavallo comincia ad innervosirsi, provando a scartare, a cambiare direzione e ci vuole tutta l'esperienza del frate per mantenere il controllo sull'animale... alcuni nitriti, Frate Rulik si volta prima a destra, tra gli alberi non nota nulla di strano, poi volta lo sguardo alla sua sinistra... ed è allora che sente un lungo ululato, così terrificante e vicino... il cavallo ha gli occhi sbarrati e preso dal panico si lancia in una lunga galoppata... nonostante la fatica lo stia quasi sopraffacendo... lo sguardo tra gli alberi... e vede due grossi punti rossi, che si muovono perpendicolarmente a lui... qualche centinaia di metri più avanti la boscaglia si interrompe... e la bestia appare all'improvviso alla vista del frate... il quale comincia a pregare, che quell'essere non vada verso di lui, che rimanga a distanza... che la vita sua e del cavallo siano risparmiate... _mai visto un lupo di quelle dimensioni..._ la creatura rimane in quella posizione, un altro ululato alla luna piena che sta per essere “mangiata” da alcune nuvole nere e da un chiarore che sta aumentando ogni minuto di più... l'alba è vicina... la bestia si alza sulle zampe posteriori, lancia un altro ululato, quindi si volta e scappa via... Frate Rulik tira le briglie verso di se e dopo qualche decina di metri riesce a fermare il cavallo... che continua a girare su se stesso, sollevando di tanto in tanto le zampe anteriori... «buono, buono...» accarezzandogli il collo... «non c'è più nessuno, tranquillo...» scrutando l'orizzonte nell'eventualità di scorgere di nuovo quella creatura pazzesca... _non mi crederanno mai quando lo racconterò..._

Ha dormito poco e male, non è più abituato a rimanere da solo... Marcus, Tomi... _dove siete..._ uno sguardo dalla terrazza, in lontananza il sole che comincia a fare capolino... mentre sente un po' di voci nella zona dell'entrata del castello. Scende le scale di corsa, esce fuori e si precipita verso il grosso portone di legno. «Mio principe,» una guardia accoglie Marius, avendolo visto arrivare, «che succede Darid», «un frate dal convento, dice che ha urgentemente bisogno di parlare con voi...» «fatelo entrare, SUBITO!» comanda il Principe alle guardie, il grande portone piano piano si apre, lasciando passare il visitatore... scende dal cavallo, Marius non lo riconosce... _i frati si assomigliano tutti..._ «eccovi, mio Principe», con Marius che lo invita a parlare, saltando gli inutili convenevoli... «Frate Kostian mi ha mandato ad avvertirla che Tomi è al convento» «Tomi??? Come sta?» invitando il frate ad entrare nel castello, accogliendolo nel grande salone a piano terra... richiamando l'attenzione di un servitore che dopo qualche minuto ritorna con qualcosa da bere e da mangiare, avendo già comandato di portare il cavallo nella stalla perchè si possa rifocillare... Frate Rulik non si lascia pregare due volte e mentre mangia quello che gli è stato posto davanti, dopo una veloce preghiera di ringraziamento, comincia a raccontare... della notte passata al convento, di quelle urla disumane, degli ululati... e di come Tomi sia arrivato all'improvviso, sbucato dal nulla «era ricoperto di sangue...» non tralascia nessun particolare, almeno per quello di cui è stato testimone oculare, Marius afferra i bordi della tavola con le mani e stringe forte, come se volesse spaccarla... ci tiene a quel ragazzino, forse non ha un rapporto così profondo come quello che Tomi ha con Marcus... ma è diventato ormai parte della famiglia... il frate notando come sia aumentata l'ansia del Principe si affretta ad aggiungere «tutto quel sangue non era suo, Tomi sta bene... cioè... non ha ferite...» un sorso d'acqua per aiutare il boccone ad andare giù e poi «ha subito però uno shock... non ha detto parola...» Marius si alza di scatto, si mette le mani sulla testa, questi ultimi avvenimenti non preannunciano niente di buono, non capisce... stava andando tutto alla perfezione... e adesso invece? _Marcus..._ « _Tomi era da solo???_ » ha quasi paura di fare questa domanda... paura della risposta che probabilmente riceverà... ed il frate capendo che ci deve essere qualcos'altro, di cui lui non è a conoscenza, risponde sinceramente « _sì,_ _era solo..._ » attendendo... _«Marcus?»_ I dubbi di Marius, che spiega al frate, senza entrare nei dettagli, di come abbia perso traccia del ragazzino, il giorno precedente quando probabilmente nascosto nel carretto, ha lasciato il castello insieme a Marcus... _«no, mio Principe, mi dispiace ma sono mesi che non vediamo Marcus al convento, ma c'è una cosa di cui vorrei parlarle»_. _Non posso rimanere qui... oh Marcus..._ si congeda dal frate, raccomandandolo di aspettare qualche ora, per lasciare riposare il cavallo, prima di fare ritorno al convento, lasciandogli un servitore a disposizione nel caso avesse bisogno. Marius sale le scale di corsa, apre la porta lasciandola sbattere, entra in camera... si piazza davanti allo specchio mentre si prepara, come se dovesse partire per una missione speciale, come quando lui ed i suoi cavalieri sono andati alla caccia del drago Gondalòr sui monti Kuyre. Il corpetto di metallo a protezione della parte superiore del torso, si allaccia il porta spada intorno alla vita... ma questa volta non ha intenzione di portarsi dietro qualcuno, preferisce andare da solo... ecco Kàtor fare il suo ingresso... il Principe si gira e poi riprendendo la posizione iniziale davanti allo specchio controlla che sia tutto a posto, Kàtor non è solo uno dei suoi più fidati cavalieri ma è anche suo amico. «Raduno gli uomini?» chiede... Marius si volta, dirigendosi verso l'uscita della camera e quando si trova vicino a Kàtor gli risponde, «vado da solo al convento a parlare con Tomi... e...» un attimo di titubanza, il giovane quasi si commuove, perchè non sa che fine ha fatto Marcus, se è ancora vivo o se invece... _no, non ci voglio neanche pensare..._ «più tardi fai riaccompagnare Frate Rulik con qualche uomo di scorta.» Kàtor fa cenno di sì con la testa, raramente ha visto il suo amato Principe così risoluto, vorrebbe obiettare, ma obbedisce.

Il sole è alto nel cielo quando Marius vede in lontananza il cancello di legno del convento... quelle parole di Frate Rulik lo hanno spaventato, “ _una bestia... sembrava un lupo ma era molto molto più grande... due occhi rossi... e poi... si è alzato in piedi come fosse un uomo, ululando alla luna...”_

Sale le scale, seguendo i passi di un frate, percorre un corridoio, facendo attenzione alla testa, in quanto il soffitto in quel punto è particolarmente basso... la stanza di Tomi è stata ricavata, a suo tempo, in un piccolo locale sotto il tetto, per un adulto potrebbe essere difficile abitarci ma per un ragazzino andava più che bene. La porta si apre lentamente, Marius fa capolino con la testa... vede Frate Pauli seduto accanto al letto, il quale appena riconosce il Principe si alza invitandolo ad entrare... poi guardando Tomi, _«si è appena addormentato...»_ parlando a bassa voce, per evitare di svegliarlo. La notte è stata lunga e molto faticosa per lui, non voleva chiudere gli occhi per paura di ritrovarsi da solo, nonostante le continue assicurazioni da parte di Frate Pauli, dopo ore di dormiveglia alla fine il piccolo è crollato esausto... Marius si avvicina a sua volta, si abbassa, passa la mano fra i capelli dorati, gli accarezza la testa e poi il viso... felice di vederlo, a prima vista in buone condizioni, anche se è consapevole che quello che ha vissuto il ragazzino non ha lasciato segni esteriori... ma una grande angoscia nell'animo. Guarda Frate Pauli e gli chiede _«Marcus?»_ il Principe ha bisogno di sapere... non può continuare così... _«non lo abbiamo visto qui al convento»_ Marius aveva covato una flebile speranza, che Frate Rulik non fosse stato al corrente di tutto quanto successo al convento e che quindi il Principe Marius avrebbe potuto trovare anche Marcus insieme a Tomi... un groppo gli si forma in gola, non fa fatica ad immaginare quanta disperazione possa vedere Frate Pauli in lui in questo momento... attraverso i suoi occhi lucidi, il suo respiro irregolare, con tutta quella agitazione che questo non sapere nulla lo divora... lo consuma... poi rivolto in preghiera di nuovo verso Frate Pauli... _«Tomi non ha detto nulla di Marcus?»_ Frate Pauli darebbe qualsiasi cosa per vedere felice il suo Principe, ma non può mentire... « _mi dispiace, niente, non ha parlato..._ » « _ho bisogno di sapere Frate Pauli..._ » una smorfia sul suo viso, la richiesta implicita di dover chiedere a Tomi... gli dispiace tantissimo svegliare Tomi... ma... ma... che potrebbe fare altrimenti? Forse sentire parlare anche se sottovoce, forse lo scricchiolio delle travi del pavimento ad ogni movimento o forse la sensazione della presenza di una persona a lui tanto cara nella stanza, i due occhi si aprono all'improvviso, un momento per rendersi conto dove si trovi, Marius si accorge e compie quei due passi che lo dividono dal letto, accompagnato da Frate Pauli, mettendosi a sedere proprio di fronte al ragazzino. Marius che si abbassa ad abbracciarlo, _«Tomi... che spavento mi hai fatto prendere...»_ con il piccolo che è contento di vedere Marius ma ha anche un pochino di timore perchè sa di aver sbagliato andandosene dal castello, di nascosto, senza avvertire... « _Tomi, stai bene? Cosa è successo questa notte?_ » una serie di domande, che in un drammatico crescendo si indirizzano verso l'argomento di cui il piccolo Tomi non vorrebbe parlare... solo dimenticare... Tomi fa cenno di no con la testa, le lacrime agli occhi, qualche singhiozzo frenato, butta la testa sul petto del Principe abbracciandolo forte... « _Tomi... Marcus dov'è?_ » quella testolina bionda si alza lentamente fino a quando gli occhi di Tomi incontrano quelli di Marius... e basta quello sguardo per capire che quello che sta per dirgli, quello che Tomi sta per raccontargli non è foriero di buone notizie... quel groppo in gola che non si vuole sciogliere e la reazione di Tomi non aiuta... scoppia a piangere, con i singhiozzi che si sentono dal piano di sotto... _«la be-esti-a ha... Mar-arcu-s è...»_ si porta il braccio all'altezza degli occhi per asciugarsi con la manica della tunica le lacrime, la voce interrotta, non riesce a parlare... Marius cerca di convincersi che Marcus è vivo, non può essere morto, scaccia quei pensieri funesti dalla mente... abbraccia di nuovo il piccolo, cercando di calmarlo, _«Tomi, tranquillo, ci sono io adesso,»_ le parole di Frate Rulik però continuano a rimbombare nella sua testa...“ _una bestia... sembrava un lupo ma era molto molto più grande... due occhi rossi... e poi... si è alzato in piedi come fosse un uomo, ululando alla luna...” «Tomi, ho bisogno di un grossissimo favore... mi devi raccontare cosa è successo questa notte...»_ capisce il disagio del ragazzino e non ha nessuna intenzione di forzarlo, ma deve trovare Marcus... passano diversi minuti in silenzio, Tomi si è calmato, pare tranquillo, anche se non dice nulla... poi in quel silenzio surreale comincia a raccontare... _«ero sconvolto dalla decisione di Marcus di andare via... così sono uscito di corsa dal castello e sono andato a trovare Veento e Styx... »_ « _poi ho visto Marcus che caricava del materiale sul carretto... e quindi in un momento in cui non mi poteva vedere sono salito sopra e mi sono nascosto sotto il telone..._ » Marius e Frate Pauli stanno ascoltando in religioso silenzio... soprattutto il Principe non vuole interrompere Tomi, felice che stia raccontando tutto e sperando che ciò possa aiutarlo a ritrovare Marcus. « _Il carretto andava piano piano e quel dondolare continuo mi ha fatto venire sonno... mi sono addormentato_ » alzando lo sguardo e quasi si vergognasse, ricevendo in cambio un sorriso abbozzato da parte di Marius... « _mi sono svegliato che era ormai buio, all'inizio non avevo riconosciuto il luogo... poi sono sceso dal carretto e mi sono avvicinato a casa mia..._ » « _ai resti di casa mia,_ » cercando di non lasciarsi sopraffare dalle emozioni... _«si vedeva una luce, un fuoco acceso e lì vicino un'ombra... pensavo fosse Marcus... ma quando ho avuto la visuale libera mi sono accorto di una creatura mostruosa che stava banchettando su... su un corpo? Non so, non ho avuto tempo per pensare...»_ Tomi cerca di asciugarsi alcune lacrime che hanno ripreso a scendere copiosamente... Marius sta provando il suo stesso dolore, sia perchè è dispiaciuto che Tomi debba purtroppo rivivere quei momenti e poi perchè non ha idea dove sia finito Marcus e soprattutto se sia ancora vivo. _«La bestia si è accorta di me, ho provato a scappare ma mi ha subito raggiunto, bloccandomi a terra... ho avuto paura di morire Marius...»_ scoppiando di nuovo a piangere, Frate Pauli sta per intervenire ma il Principe Marius lo blocca, facendogli segno con la mano di aspettare... tra le lacrime, i singhiozzi, le parole balbettate, Tomi conclude il racconto spiegando il motivo di tutto quel sangue « _il sangue di quel corpo su cui stava banchettando, è scivolato dalla sua bocca su di me_ » e l'inspiegabile motivo per cui gli abbia risparmiato la vita... « _mi sono alzato, ho ripreso a correre e sono arrivato al convento..._ » « _oh Marius, perdonami_ » il ragazzino biondo si getta tra le braccia del Principe... _«sei stato coraggioso Tomi... un'ultima cosa, mi spieghi come arrivare a casa tua?»_

Alcuni minuti dopo ecco Marius, in groppa a Veento, che si sta dirigendo al galoppo nella zona dove si trovano i resti della casa di Tomi. Il battito del cuore a mille, tantissimi pensieri per la testa, la maggior parte dei quali terminano con la morte di Marcus... e più cerca di scacciarli via e più questi ritornano prepotentemente... il convento è ormai lontano mentre Veento sta attraversando un campo fiorito, alla fine del quale Marius nota il carretto addossato ad una roccia... del cavallo al momento nessuna traccia... _forse quella bestia stava banchettando sul cavallo..._ non potendo accettare che invece quella mostruosa creatura stesse facendo scempio del corpo perfetto di Marcus... le lacrime schizzano fuori dagli occhi, portate via dal vento... Veento si blocca di scatto, rispondendo al comando del suo amico, a pochi metri dal carretto, Marius che preso dallo sconforto si lascia andare, scivolando dalla sella, tenendo le briglie con una mano e lasciandole solo nel momento in cui il suo corpo si perde nell'erba alta... la corsa ha fatto venire fame a Veento che smuovendo la coda per allontanare degli insetti fastidiosi, afferra con i denti gruppi di quei fiori colorati ed appetitosi, mentre Marius si alza di scatto, anche se con difficoltà, gli stivali scivolano sull'erba umida, lui afferra l'erba ed i fiori nel vano tentativo che possano sostenere il suo peso... ed arranca... punta la spada sul terreno ed alla fine riprende la posizione naturale, vede le rovine della casa, appoggia la mano destra sull'elsa della spada, mentre avanza lentamente... supera l'ostacolo di una parete che gli nasconde la zona dove intravede pezzi di legna bruciati, segno di un focolare acceso la notte prima... e poi un ammasso di carne, che già manda cattivo odore... ossa spezzate che spuntano, sangue ed interiora dappertutto... e Marius viene sopraffatto dalla disperazione... è solo, può piangere senza vergogna, ed il tutto si complica quando sente le contrazioni dello stomaco... riesce a girarsi appena in tempo per vomitare... una, due, tre volte... i muscoli del corpo che gridano dal dolore... quello che prova lui vedendo quello scempio... fortunatamente è sufficiente un attimo per capire che quelle resta non sono umane... tira un sospiro di sollievo ma solo temporaneamente... _devo trovare Marcus..._ cominciando a girare intorno alla casa in cerchio ed allontanandosi ogni volta un poco di più... poi vede un gruppo di avvoltoi, in una piccola radura nascosta da un avvallamento, non lontano da lì... intorno a qualcosa... qualche d'uno è ancora in volo, ma attratto da quel qualcosa scende subito per unirsi al gruppo e non perdersi nulla... _Marcus..._ pensa il Principe, un centinaio di metri lo separano dall'obbiettivo, sguaina la spada roteandola con ampi cerchi, urlando con tutta la forza che gli rimane in corpo, sperando che tutto ciò possa bastare per allontanare gli avvoltoi... non sa se è Marcus, non sa se sia vivo nel caso fosse lui... ma anche nella più terribile delle ipotesi non lascerà che qualcuno possa violare il suo corpo. «VIA, VIA DI LÀ!!!» «AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!» «VVVVIIIIIIIAAAAAAA!!!» qualcuno di quei grossi volatili, sentendo tutto quel baccano si alza in volo per precauzione... ma il grosso del gruppo non fa molto caso a quello che c'è intorno, concentrati come sono su quello che hanno davanti e temendo che la loro parte gli possa essere rubata. Il cuore in gola, le gambe pesanti, le braccia indolenzite per il peso della spada... ma non molla... e quando ormai mancano una decina di metri, prende delle pietre e le lancia lì vicino, senza tirare nel centro... le urla insistenti, le pietre, la vista della spada... molto, ma molto a malincuore gli avvoltoi lasciano la “preda” volando via... anche se rimanendo in zona e monitorando la situazione, nell'eventualità che la preda possa tornare a loro disposizione. Un uomo, il colore chiaro della sua pelle, tutto nudo, in posizione fetale, _è lui? Marcus? Marcus..._ la paura di essere arrivato tardi... si avvicina, si china su di lui, poggiandogli la mano sul viso, del sangue... ma non sembra ferito, la sposta sul petto, nella zona del cuore, i guanti che ricoprono la mano non gli permettono di sentire il battito, lo confondono... allora senza esitazione si butta sul corpo di Marcus, la testa poggiata sul suo petto... e questa volta lo sente... _è vivo... È VIVO!!!_ «È VIVO» urla con tutta la voce rimasta... _devo portarlo al convento,_ Marcus è svenuto... ma respira... sono attimi intensi, di gioia, «VEENTO!!! VEENTO!!!» chiama il suo fedele destriero, fischiando... e trascorre solo un minuto che Veento si avvicini a lui... Marius adagia delicatamente Marcus di nuovo per terra, ad un passo dalla sella, Veento mostra qualche cenno di nervosismo... non sta fermo, muove freneticamente le zampe, lanciando qualche accenno di nitrito... «calmo Veento, che ti succede...» il Principe riesce a recuperare una coperta nascosta sotto la sella... la prende e poi la usa per coprire il corpo nudo di Marcus, sollevandolo... «mettiti accovacciato Veento» chiede Marius al suo cavallo... ma Veento non sembra aver voglia, anzi, più Marius si avvicina a lui e più il cavallo cerca di mettere metri tra di loro... «Veento, che ti prende...» cercando di riavvicinarsi all'animale, afferrando una briglia... il tutto reso maledettamente complicato, in quanto Marius ha sulle sue braccia tutto il peso del corpo esanime di Marcus. Sono momenti concitati, Veento preso dall'istinto naturale di allontanarsi da quel corpo e dal voler ubbidire a Marius... il Principe nota questo contrasto e dolcemente cerca di convincere l'animale che non ha nulla da temere... _«è Marcus, Veento... non puoi essertelo dimenticato...»_ carezzando il muso con il palmo della mano, dopo aver adagiato Marcus sull'erba... _«accucciati in modo che io possa salire con lui»_ lo sguardo del cavallo, gli occhi che seguono ogni parola sussurrata da Marius... un tono di voce così rassicurante al quale Veento non può resistere... in religioso silenzio si abbassa in modo che Marius, dopo aver recuperato Marcus, possa salire... alzatosi di nuovo, Veento parte al galoppo verso il convento, guidato dal Principe.

 _«Come mai non si sveglia?»_ Marius accanto al letto dell'infermeria, occupato da Marcus... sono passate alcune ore da quando il Principe ha fatto ritorno al convento dopo aver ritrovato l'amico, fortunatamente in vita. Subito visitato da Frate Benedikt... e dopo molti minuti in cui il frate ha verificato lo stato di salute del ragazzo, «non riesco a svegliarlo...» è stato il laconico verdetto... Marius si mette a sedere, ha bisogno di riprendersi, la testa fra le mani... mentre una testolina bionda fa capolino dalla porta dell'infermeria... «MARCUS!» un urlo, un bellissimo sorriso stampato sul suo viso, si precipita al suo capezzale abbracciandolo... Marius prova a sorridere... felice che la vista del suo amico abbia risvegliato il piccolo Tomi da quel torpore in cui ha vissuto ultimamente... si stacca, appoggia le mani sulle spalle, scuotendo il ragazzo, più volte... poi rivolto prima a Marius e poi a Frate Benedikt... «perchè non si sveglia?» _«Frate Benedikt sta facendo di tutto perchè succeda Tomi... bisogna avere solo un po' di pazienza...»_ cercando di convincersi della bontà di quelle parole, che non siano solamente un modo per non far disperare Tomi ma che sia quello che effettivamente sta accadendo... poi si alza, ha bisogno di prendere una boccata d'aria, sapendo che Marcus è comunque in ottime mani... esce dall'infermeria, è pomeriggio avanzato e tra qualche ora le tenebre cominceranno a calare... si preannuncia un'altra notte di luna piena... nel convento c'è un gran trambusto, la paura di poter sentire di nuovo quelle urla, quegli ululati... anche se la vista di Frate Rulik accompagnato da alcune guardie reali li fa sentire leggermente più al sicuro. Marius è appoggiato allo stipite della porta dell'infermeria e vede Frate Kostian avvicinarsi a lui, «si è svegliato?» chiede il Frate Superiore... ricevendo in risposta «non ancora...» poi avendo notato l'arrivo di Frate Rulik con la scorta aggiunge, «vi lascio le guardie per qualche giorno... sperando che questi strani avvenimenti cessino» «la ringrazio Principe,» non nascondendo l'apprezzamento per questa bella notizia... «se volete rimanere qui questa notte, faccio preparare una stanza...» «grazie Frate Kostian, accetto volentieri.» «MARIUS?» un nome, chiamato ad alta voce, cattura immediatamente l'attenzione del Principe... _Marcus..._ si volta e rientra immediatamente in infermeria... Marcus è seduto sul letto, guardandosi attorno alla ricerca del suo giovane amico, mentre sia Frate Benedikt che Tomi sorridono felici. Marcus afferra un lembo della coperta e sta per scendere dal letto, «fermati, dove vai, hai bisogno di riposo» il deciso suggerimento del frate che lo ha preso in cura... Marius è appena entrato, lo vede, «Marcus, aspetta... sei nudo» e riesce più fargli notare questo particolare per farlo desistere dal suo tentativo di mettersi in piedi, «dove sono i miei vestiti» chiede all'amico, «non lo so Marcus, quando ti ho trovato eri nudo,» il biondo si passa le mani sulla testa, «ho un dolore lancinante che non mi lascia un attimo di respiro» poi chiede ai presenti, «potete lasciarci soli per favore?» indicando il Principe davanti a lui. Frate Kostian invita Tomi a tornare nella sua stanza, ed il ragazzino obbedisce con molta fatica, solo dopo aver ricevuto la promessa da parte di Marcus che poi potrà stare lì con lui tutto il tempo che vorrà.

 _«Devo andare via di qua Marius,»_ il Principe è sconcertato... «ma se ti ho appena trovato, per favore Marcus... non ti lascio più andare via da solo, scordatelo» preso da un moto di rabbia che cerca di nascondere... il biondo fa segno con le mani di parlare piano, non vuole mettere in allarme tutto il convento _«non capisci, se rimango qui tutti sono in pericolo»_ guardando fuori dalla finestra e notando come la luce del giorno cominci a calare... _«Marcus, ma perchè... dammi una ragione»_ il biondo si alza, afferrando una camicia e dei pantaloni appoggiati in fondo al letto ed indossandoli, si avvicina a Marius e lo abbraccia... _«ti prego Marius, devi avere fiducia in me, è difficile spiegarti...»_ cerca lo sguardo dell'amico, _«torniamo al castello, ho un piano... ma dobbiamo fare presto, prima che faccia buio»_ Marius non capisce, si mette a sedere sul letto scuotendo la testa... _«prima te ne vuoi andare via dal castello, adesso dici che dobbiamo tornarci per forza... io non ci capisco più nulla»_ mordendosi nervosamente il labbro inferiore. Marcus lo guarda, non è facile per lui spiegargli cosa sta succedendo, perchè neanche lui lo sa perfettamente... solo vaghi ricordi, sensazioni... questa notte è stata traumatica, da solo, quel pulsare nella testa e poi... quello che è successo dopo... non vuole ricordare, non in questo momento... adesso deve solo pensare ad allontanarsi da lì, perchè ne va della loro vita. Andare al castello potrebbe essere una soluzione, ha già pensato a questo, ma devono fare presto... perchè il buio tra poco arriverà e Marcus non può farsi trovare impreparato quando sorgerà la luna... luna piena. _«Marius,»_ inginocchiandosi davanti a lui, le mani appoggiate sulle gambe del giovane amico, che ha ancora la testa rivolta verso il basso, il biondo cerca di incrociare il suo sguardo... e quando ci riesce prova a convincerlo che non ci sono alternative, almeno per adesso... per il bene che vuole a Marius, Tomi e gli altri, prenderebbe una spada e si trafiggerebbe all'istante... ma Marius non capirebbe, Tomi neppure e vivrebbero il resto della loro vita non sapendo il motivo di tale gesto. « _mi sento bene Marius, almeno per adesso, però dobbiamo tornare al castello... lì saremo tutti al sicuro, io e voi... rimanendo qui invece c'è il rischio che io possa farvi del male..._ » Marius perde la pazienza... non può più stare ad ascoltare questi discorsi... «basta Marcus, sono tutte idiozie, che male ci dovresti fare... non capisco perchè tu stia ritornando su questo discorso...» si passa la mano destra sulla nuca, prende un ciuffo di capelli e dalla rabbia lo strappa via... abbassando poi il braccio, nascondendolo alla vista di Marcus e aprendo leggermente le dita per lasciare cadere i pochi capelli afferrati. Marcus si alza ed affronta il Principe, «lo so che mi credi pazzo Marius, ma tra qualche ora sono sicuro cambierai idea... io qui non posso restare, se non mi vuoi al castello dovrò fare questo...» in un gesto repentino, inaspettato da parte di Marius, afferra la spada e la sfila dalla sua custodia... il quale rimane impietrito, la spada rivolta dal basso verso l'alto, la punta che preme la pelle sotto la mandibola, e le mani che la tengono ben salda sull'elsa, pronte a rilasciare tutta la forza possibile per infilzarsi la gola e morire... preferendo sacrificarsi piuttosto che avere sulla coscienza chi ama così tanto. _«Perdonami Marius...»_ proprio nel momento in cui Tomi rientra di corsa, «basta stare fuori, non puoi tenermi lontano da te,» riesce a concludere il piccolo rivolto verso Marcus, che in questo momento vede di schiena... non capisce, ma la sua attenzione è attirata dal terrore negli occhi di Marius... _«Tomi devi uscire, ti prego»_ Marcus lo invita, senza girarsi, non volendo mostrargli la spada e come la voglia usare... ma il ragazzino non ci mette molto a capire che qualcosa non va tra i due amici, allora si frappone fra loro, ed è in quel preciso istante che nota la spada, la punta che continua a premere la pelle della gola di Marcus e che si sta colorando di rosso a causa di qualche goccia di sangue... «MARCUS!» grida disperato Tomi, lanciandosi sul biondo e costringendolo a lasciare cadere la spada, per non ferire il ragazzino... «SEI IMPAZZITO?» _«Perchè tutto questo, che ti sta succedendo...»_ stringendo forte il corpo di Marcus, affondando il viso sul suo petto e bagnandolo con un fiume di lacrime. _«Va bene Marcus, ti credo, andiamo a castello_ » lo supplica Marius... non volendo che la situazione degeneri, almeno adesso ha qualche ora in più di tempo per cercare di capirci qualcosa.

Passano una trentina di minuti ed ecco Marius in groppa a Veento, mentre Marcus e Tomi cavalcano uno dei cavalli delle guardie reali che hanno riaccompagnato Frate Rulik al convento, mentre da un'altra parte di Hondur... «FARUD!!!» passano solamente alcuni istanti, «eccomi padrone, cosa posso fare per voi?» «non puoi fare nulla razza di disadattato... vieni a vedere... vieni... perchè questa notte sarà quella in cui mi prenderò la rivincita... e la vita del Principe Marius...» scrutando felice la potente sfera degli Uròkala e le immagini di Marius che insieme a Marcus e Tomi stanno ritornando al castello... «quando avrò spazzato via la casata di Götzeus, il Regno di Hondur sarà tutto nelle mie mani... nelle mani del MAGO ALAHXAN!!!» terminando con la sua solita risata malefica... «AH AH AH AH AH AH»

«Tutto questo non ha senso Marcus...» il Principe Marius osserva il suo biondo amico mentre entra dentro una cella, obbligandolo a chiudere a chiave... _«promettimi di uccidermi nel caso riuscissi ad uscire di qui, Marius, non c'è altro rimedio... fallo prima che sia troppo tardi...»_ le mani portate al volto dalla disperazione, mentre scivola di schiena sul muro freddo di una delle celle delle segrete del castello... un pagliericcio sul pavimento, Marcus a piedi nudi, con un paio di pantaloni leggeri ed una camicia abbondante addosso... un'apertura dietro di lui, una finestra dalla quale però non è possibile uscire in quanto sono presenti delle sbarre, saldamente piantate dentro le pietre formando una croce... Marius in piedi davanti alla porta della cella, le braccia lungo i fianchi, con le mani che si agitano in continuazione, non sapendo cosa lo aspetta, non capendo come mai abbia dovuto chiudere a chiave il suo caro amico dentro quella fredda cella... _«Marcus, ti prego, mi stai spaventando... torniamo in camera, andiamo a dormire... ti prego...»_ una nuvola si muove spostata dal vento ed ecco la luna piena che si mostra in tutto il suo splendore... e la luce che, entrando dalla finestra, illumina la cella dove si trova Marcus... «Marius...» il biondo sta per parlare ma all'improvviso si porta le mani alla testa, un urlo di dolore esce dalla sua bocca, «AHHHHHHH, CHE DOLORE, AHHHHHHHHHH, STO BRUCIANDO....» mentre si alza di nuovo in piedi, il volto sofferente, le mani che afferrano prima la camicia e poi i pantaloni, strappandoseli letteralmente di dosso, rimanendo nudo... quell'urlo continuo di dolore... «AAAHHHHHH!!! CHE DOLORE, FATELO SMETTERE, VI PREGO!!!» Lo sguardo terrorizzato, alza la mano destra davanti al viso, fissa il dorso rivolto verso di lui, è una magia, è opera di uno stregone? Marcus sta rivivendo quei dolorosissimi momenti della notte precedente, per Marius è invece la prima volta... e non riesce a credere a quello che sta vedendo... non sa se avvicinarsi per cercare di consolare l'amico o se allontanarsi perchè quello che sta vedendo non può essere reale... la mano destra di Marcus si sta trasformando, le dita affusolate si stanno allungando, il corpo di Marcus è tutto uno spasmo di dolore ed il biondo sembra quasi sul punto di svenire, tanta è la sofferenza che non riesce neanche più ad urlare... costretto com'è a trattenere il dolore... alza anche la mano sinistra che rispetto a quella destra è un terzo più piccola... ancora non interessata da quella che sembra essere una trasformazione completa.

 

La pelle chiara di Marcus sta cambiando colore, lunghi peli stanno crescendo, ricoprendo ampie zone del suo corpo, la schiena, il petto, «AAAHHHHHH!!! AIUTATEMI, VI PREGO...» la bocca spalancata rivolta verso il soffitto, le mani di nuovo a reggersi la testa, ma i movimenti non sono più precisi, le mani ormai non hanno più nulla di umano, ma assomigliano alle zampe di qualche predatore notturno del bosco...

 

Marcus in ginocchio, le dita dei piedi puntate sul pavimento, mentre com'era successo per le mani, anche i piedi stanno subendo la stessa trasformazione, diventando molto più grandi di quelli di un essere umano e in pochissimo tempo si ritrovano coperti di una lunga peluria scura.

 

«AAAHHHHHH!!! NON CE LA FACCIO PIÙ, AIUTATEMI, VI SUPPLICO...» Marius è terrorizzato, il suo amico, il suo carissimo ed amato amico Marcus, in questo momento, sta scomparendo davanti ai suoi occhi, perchè nella cella di umano c'è rimasto ben poco, Marcus appoggia le zampe anteriori sul pavimento, si contorce dal dolore ed anche la schiena si ricopre in un attimo di una lunga e folta peluria, la colonna vertebrale sembra staccarsi dal resto del corpo, come se stesse proprio per uscire, le vertebre aumentano di dimensioni, rendendosi visibili e costringendo il povero Marcus ad arcuare la schiena, in quella che sembra essere la sua nuova postura, intorno alla colonna vertebrale tutti i muscoli aumentano di dimensioni, così come tutte le ossa, adeguandosi a quel nuovo corpo, ormai lontano parente di quello di un ragazzo poco più che ventenne... 

 

«Marcus, che posso fare, Marcus come posso aiutarti...» ma ormai Marcus ha i sensi ovattati dal dolore e dall'immenso sforzo fisico che sta subendo il suo corpo in preda alla trasformazione... scuote la testa, l'unica cosa rimasta che sta ad indicare a Marius che davanti a lui c'è Marcus... o quello che ne è rimasto... la bestia, perde l'equilibrio cadendo di schiena e rimanendo a pancia in su, coperta anch'essa di una lunga e folta peluria, appoggia le zampe anteriori sul pavimento cercando di rialzarsi, ma per adesso senza successo. 

 

Lo sguardo assetato di sangue, il naso che si allarga, i denti aguzzi che si allungano a più non posso, e la zampa sinistra rivolta verso Marius... una disperata richiesta di aiuto... poi si rotola e si ritrova con le zampe ben piantate sul pavimento, lo sguardo rivolto verso quella piccola apertura dalla quale continua ad entrare una spettacolare luce riflessa dalla luna... le ossa del cranio che cambiano forma, la mascella che si allunga a dismisura, come pure le orecchie, le zanne che raggiungono la loro dimensione finale, la bestia... non c'e' altro davanti a Marius... solo la bestia... non si sentono più le urla di dolore, la trasformazione è terminata...  

_ immagini © Universal pubblicate da horroroftruant.com su tumblr.com  _

 

La bestia rimane in silenzio per un attimo, sta studiando la situazione... si trova rinchiusa in una cella, Marius non è sicuro che le sbarre riusciranno a trattenerla... anche perchè quando incrocia lo sguardo della bestia si rende conto che ai suoi occhi è diventato solamente una preda... muove la mano destra alla cieca, alla ricerca della spada... ma si ricorda di averla lasciata in camera... è solo, con una creatura che assomiglia ad un lupo ma che è molto ma molto più grande... e Marius non è il solo che sta vivendo quei momenti di terrore... un'ospite di un'altra cella, situata nel corridoio attiguo, che da quando ha cominciato a sentire quelle grida di dolore, come di qualcuno che stava per essere sbranato da una belva feroce, si è rannicchiato nell'angolo più lontano della cella, sperando che il buio lo potesse nascondere e salvargli la vita.

La belva non può rimanere a lungo chiusa in quella cella, deve uscire... ha un compito ben preciso... spalanca la bocca e urla di rabbia, lanciandosi poi di scatto contro le sbarre cercando di aprirsi un varco, un boato che rimbomba per tutte le segrete del castello, Marius che dallo spavento si lascia cadere all'indietro, perdendo l'equilibrio e ritrovandosi steso, con le mani appoggiate sul freddo pavimento di pietre irregolari, per poter continuare a vedere quello che c'è davanti a lui... gocce di sudore che gli bagnano la fronte, il battito del cuore accelerato... _«Marcus... no... non può essere vero,»_ provando a rialzarsi ma poi lasciandosi cadere di nuovo sulle ginocchia, vedendo le sbarre leggermente piegate... con la bestia che prova di nuovo a lanciarsi con tutta la forza che ha, un altro urlo, un altro boato, ma fortunatamente per Marius le sbarre non cedono... mentre Sgherto urla di paura, «AIUTO, NON MI LASCIATE QUI, FATEMI USCIRE!» rannicchiandosi sempre di più, con quelle urla che gli scorrono nelle vene e Sgherto si prende la testa tra le mani... scuotendola, come se la pazzia stesse prendendo possesso della sua mente. Ulteriori inutili tentativi della bestia... Marius sente quelle richieste di aiuto ma non le ascolta, sconvolto per quello a cui ha assistito... e adesso le parole di Marcus acquistano un senso, _voleva solo proteggerci... oh Marcus..._ non riuscendo a trattenere le lacrime e scappando di corsa dalle segrete del castello. Entra in camera da letto, si asciuga le lacrime perchè non vuole che Tomi, nel caso fosse ancora sveglio, lo veda in quelle condizioni... ma vede la chioma bionda spuntare da sotto le coperte del letto accanto alla porta... si avvicina, gli accarezza i capelli per poi buttarsi sopra il suo, senza neanche spogliarsi.

 _**TOMI... TOMI... SVEGLIATI...** _ « _chi è che mi chiama..._ » la testolina bionda che sbuca da sotto le coperte... « _Marius?_ » guardando in direzione del letto vicino al suo, quello dove di solito dormono Marius e Marcus, anche se spesso lui li va a trovare per dormire in mezzo a loro... si mette a sedere, spostando leggermente le coperte per fare un po' di spazio... Tomi riprova a chiamare _«Marius?»_ ma il Principe non si muove, _sta dormendo... e allora chi è che mi ha chiamato? Me lo sono sognato?_ e sta per rimettersi giù steso per riprendere il sonno dove lo ha interrotto, quando sente di nuovo la voce... _**TOMI... TOMI... SVEGLIATI... SONO IO, MARCUS... HO BISOGNO DEL TUO AIUTO...** «Marcus? Dove sei?» **VIENI TOMI... SEGUI LA MIA VOCE...**_ il piccolo scende dal letto, con indosso la tunica che gli ha lasciato Frate Pauli al convento, i piedi nudi, un'ultima occhiata a Marius... che continua a dormire profondamente... apre la porta della camera ed uscendo la richiude senza fare rumore.

Un lungo viale alberato... un'ambientazione familiare, anche se in questo momento non ricorda... è spinto a proseguire, anche se non vede la fine... il buio che lo circonda ma una luce gli indica la via... cammina velocemente, non sentendo la stanchezza... e poi all'improvviso si trova nelle segrete del castello... una fila di celle vuote, svolta l'angolo ed ecco una porta della cella aperta... rallenta, si avvicina piano piano, cercando di capire se è vuota o se è presente qualcuno al suo interno. Sul pagliericcio un ragazzino di spalle, in piedi mentre fissa la finestra con le sbarre, dalla quale filtrano i raggi di una splendida luna piena. « _Tomi, che ci fai qui?_ » appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla... il piccolo si volta verso Marius... ed il Principe si trova davanti a lui la belva, con le fauci spalancate ed i lunghi denti aguzzi pronti a sbranarlo... un urlo... Marius si sveglia... nel buio della stanza ci mette un attimo per capire che si è trattato solo di un sogno, un incubo... di quelli che era tanto tempo che non faceva, ma soprattutto un incubo che in parte assomigliava a quelli di Marcus... tutto sudato, scende dal letto, _«Tomi?»_ sussurra mentre si avvicina al suo letto per controllare che stia dormendo... «TOMI!» il letto è vuoto, _che sia sceso giù... NOOOO!!! Tomi, Marcus, la bestia..._ con indosso solo un paio di pantaloni, afferra al volo la spada, esce dalla camera di corsa e correndo giù per le scale, prega che non sia successo nulla a Tomi... una decina di minuti dopo eccolo sempre di corsa attraverso i lunghi corridoi delle segrete del castello... in direzione della cella dove Marcus la sera prima lo ha costretto a rinchiuderlo a chiave. Il timore di essere arrivato tardi e quel silenzio che non promette nulla di buono... poi sente un pianto, _ecco la cella..._ la porta aperta e Tomi steso sul pagliericcio... «TOMI!!!» lo chiama Marius... e buttandosi in ginocchio su di lui, lo vede muoversi... _è vivo!!!_ «Tomi, piccolo, come stai?» un caloroso abbraccio, mentre cerca di consolarlo... _«Marius... ma Marcus, cosa è diventato?»_ continuando a piangere disperato... « _non lo so Tomi, dov'è scappato?_ » il piccolo cerca di rispondere al Principe anche se i singhiozzi glielo impediscono... « _dobbiamo aiutare Marcus, Tomi... ha bisogno di noi..._ » cercando di consolarlo... i suoi occhi persi, alla ricerca di qualcosa, di qualcuno... ma poi il terrore prende possesso del suo viso, appoggia le mani per terra e cerca di allontanarsi, per quanto possa farlo dentro la cella, riesce solo ad allungare il braccio sinistro, la mano stesa ed il dito indice ad indicare qualcosa... qualcuno... un terribile sospetto cresce in Marius, un brivido prolungato scorre per tutta la sua schiena... si volta lentamente, già sapendo cosa vedrà... l'odore inconfondibile della bestia, sta avanzando lentamente lungo il corridoio... verso la cella dove si trovano lui e Tomi... _Tomi... lo devo proteggere..._ esce dalla cella, tirandosi dietro la porta e chiudendola a chiave... _la bestia non riuscirà ad entrare,_ facendo poi passare la chiave tra le sbarre e tirandola lontana da lui in modo che anche se dovesse soccombere la bestia non potrà mai recuperarla... non vuole morire, la mano ferma sull'elsa della spada, la lama rivolta in avanti, verso la bestia... i raggi della luna piena vengono riflessi da quel metallo così resistente e letale... ma la bestia... _è Marcus... non posso fargli del male,_ le parole escono dalla bocca in modo naturale, dolcemente... come se effettivamente davanti a lui ci fosse Marcus e non quell'orrore... _«Marcus, mi riconosci sono io, Marius...»_ ferma ad una decina di metri da lui, in quel silenzioso e freddo luogo... pochi metri per la bestia, che con un sol balzo potrebbe essere su Marius sbranandolo... c'è qualcosa però che la trattiene... sentire la voce di Marius... _**DAI CI SIAMO, ECCOCI ARRIVATI AL MOMENTO TANTO ATTESO... FORZA BESTIA, COSA STAI ASPETTANDO, COLPISCI... UCCIDI IL PRINCIPE!!! UCCIDILO!!! UCCIDILO!!!**_ una voce sta martellando la mente della bestia, non sa cosa sia, non sa cosa significhino quelle parole... e non le importa perchè davanti a lei c'è una preda... è quella l'unica cosa che conta. Marius continua a parlare, cercando di raggiungere Marcus... ma gli occhi della bestia sono privi di umanità... assetati come sono solo di carne fresca e sangue... ma Marius non si arrende e prova... tenta... ritenta... non molla di un centimetro... _«Marcus, ti ricordi quanti bei momenti abbiamo passato insieme... ti ricordi?»_

“Quindi guardandolo fisso negli occhi «adesso dipende da te Marcus, io vorrei che tu rimanessi qui al castello con me, ti ho trovato, ho rischiato di perderti una volta e non voglio che succeda di nuovo,» Marcus nota come Marius faccia fatica a continuare a parlare, è in preda alla commozione, si ferma un attimo, respira profondamente, «qui c'è tutto lo spazio che vuoi, ho voglia di conoscerti, di passare ogni minuto con te, sono convinto che diventeremo come fratelli, più che fratelli, amici per la vita»” __**(Hondur)**__

“Marius si volta verso Marcus e gli si getta al collo, abbracciandolo forte forte, e dicendogli «ma questo posto è fantastico, come lo hai scoperto?»” __**(Hondur)**__

“«FREDDA!!!» urlano quasi all'unisono, quindi Marius afferra ai fianchi Marcus e lo trascina sott'acqua, i due amici giocano, lottano, Marius pensa di avere la meglio su Marcus essendo più muscoloso, ma l'agilità dell'amico è sorprendente“ _**(Hondur)**_

La bestia non capisce, quel continuo parlare la sta facendo andare in confusione... e non è quello che vuole, lei vuole la preda che ha davanti, ha bisogno di uccidere... lo sente, è un bisogno a cui non può rinunciare... _**UCCIDILO, È ARRIVATO IL TUO MOMENTO, FINISCI IL PRINCIPE... UCCIDILO, UCCIDILO!!!**_ Marius è riuscito a catturare l'attenzione della bestia, non sa per quanto, se solo per qualche istante, ma non scapperà e se dovrà sacrificare la sua vita per Marcus lo farà, ma prima deve assolutamente salvarlo da quella bestia. _«Non so cosa sia stato a farci incontrare ma benedico quel giorno ogni mattina quando mi sveglio... Marcus... sei importantissimo per me e non saprei come fare senza di te, non potrei vivere...»_ la lama leggermente abbassata... cercando di instaurare un contatto con lui... facendogli capire che non ha nulla da temere, che lui è un amico, non una preda...

“«Io no-non re-res-resisto più Mar-Marius...» il biondo si stacca dal giovane Principe, cercando di tenere ferme le labbra... «fa fre-freddo...» il sole quasi tramontato, si avvicina alla testa di Marius, con il sorriso sulla bocca, sussurrando qualcosa al suo orecchio e ridendo...” __**(Olìkerat Falls)**__

“Quegli istanti sembrano minuti, sta aspettando il grande salto, il salto nel vuoto, consapevole che sarà questione di pochi secondi, la caduta dalla grande altezza gli farà perdere i sensi e la morte sopraggiungerà senza che lui se ne accorga... _ci sarà Marius ad aspettarmi di là? Sarà il suo viso, il suo dolce sorriso che mi accoglierà?_ ” _**(Olìkerat Falls)**_

“Marcus si passa la manica del braccio sinistro sugli occhi per togliere le lacrime che gli offuscano la vista... anche se le lacrime continuano a scorrere e singhiozzando... _«_ __Ma... Mar... eri tra le mi-mie brac-cia..._ _ _»_ allungando le braccia in avanti, i palmi rivolti verso l'alto guardandole... __«eri lì con m-me, n-non ho po-potu-to sal-salva...»__ non riuscendo a terminare la frase...” _**(Olìkerat Falls)**  _ 

 __**PERCHÈ SI È FERMATO... UCCIDILO!!!**__ ****«FARUD!» il Mago Alahxan, ormai preso da un misto di eccitazione e rabbia, le mani sempre sopra la sfera degli Uròkala, dalla quale riceve il potere necessario... è ormai vicino alla meta o forse lo era... dei dubbi si insinuano nella mente del mago... gli occhi della bestia incrociano quelli di Marius, il giovane Principe, con il cuore che gli batte a mille, trovandosi davanti quell'ammasso di muscoli e denti affilati, alla bestia basterebbe un solo assalto per avere la meglio del ragazzo... ma qualcosa la ferma, quegli occhi che prima non trasmettevano nulla, se non sete di sangue, adesso sono cambiati, Marius è convinto che Marcus non è stato sconfitto ed in questo momento sta combattendo per cercare di riprendere possesso del suo corpo... Marcus... _ _«Marcus, niente è perduto, possiamo riprenderci la nostra vita... tu ed io, insieme, per sempre...»_  _ 

 _“«_ __Marius, non lo fare, ti prego_ _ _»_ gli sussurra il biondo, appena raggiunge l'amico, _«_ __non sei un assassino, qualsiasi cosa abbia fatto, è inerme in questo momento, non vuoi vendetta, non vogliamo vendetta..._ _ _»_ allunga la mano sinistra intorno al collo di Marius avvicinandolo ancora di più a se, così che le persone che stanno assistendo alla scena non riescono a capire cosa si stiano dicendo i due ragazzi.” _**(Tomi)**  _ 

Un luccichio compare negli occhi della bestia, umidi per alcune lacrime che cominciano a scendere... __**NOOOO, MA CHE FA... SI COMMUOVE???**__ ****«FARUD! RAZZA DI DISGRAZIATO... DOVE SEI!!!» continuare così non serve... per la prima volta il Mago Alahxan ha la netta sensazione che il suo piano si stia piano piano sgretolando... e che il colpo finale glielo stia dando questa bestia... Marius abbozza un sorriso, vedendo quella trasformazione nella creatura davanti a lui, non sa come riuscirà a far tornare Marcus umano... ma sa che il suo biondo amico sta lottando con tutte le sue forze per reagire... e dallo sguardo capisce un'altra cosa... forse quegli occhi, quelle lacrime, sono solo un saluto da parte di Marcus, quasi fosse un addio... la lama sempre ben dritta davanti a se e la bestia ci salta sopra infilzandosi... Marius dalla disperazione per quel gesto, ritira via la lama estraendola dalla carne della bestia... il sangue esce copioso... e la bestia ritrovato quel lato selvaggio che era stato solo sopito per qualche minuto... fugge ferita... si butta su un muro esterno, su cui alcuni artigiani stavano lavorando il giorno prima per sostituire alcune pietre, riuscendo ad aprirsi un varco e fuggire.

«NON È POSSIBILE... STAVA ANDANDO TUTTO ALLA MERAVIGLIA...» vedendo letteralmente andare in fumo la sua scalata alla conquista del Regno di Hondur... si alza dalla sua grande poltrona nera di pelle, stringe le mani a pugno, si avvicina ad un grosso tavolo su cui sono disposti tutta una serie di alambicchi... e preso dalla rabbia allunga la mano con il palmo aperto, portando dietro con se una decina di provette che cadendo dalla tavola si frantumano in mille pezzi sul pavimento. Farud il fedele servitore sentendo quel rumore di vetri rotti, arriva di corsa nel salone... chiedendo «padrone, cosa è successo?» notando la presenza del Mago Alahxan accanto alla poltrona nera... mentre osserva con disgusto la sfera degli Uròkala... «IL PIANO, È ANDATO TUTTO IN MALORA...» e rivolto verso Farud, «LA BESTIA HA FALLITO!!!» mentre messosi di nuovo a sedere sulla poltrona, sparisce alla vista di Farud... sconsolato, sconfitto... ferito nell'animo e nell'orgoglio... ma quello stato d'animo dura un battito di ali di farfalla... perchè la rabbia del Mago Alahxan riprende vigore in tutta la sua malvagità... «forse non riuscirò ad ucciderti Principe Marius... almeno non adesso... ma tu vivrai nel dolore per il resto della tua vita... perchè quel caro ragazzo con i capelli lunghi biondi che da qualche tempo tu consideri più di un fratello sta per diventare cibo per i vermi... e la colpa sarà soltanto la tua...» ecco il mago che si avvicina di nuovo alla sfera degli Uròkala, un'altra pagina dei Sacri Testi di Fennac... e dalla sua bocca cominciano ad uscire parole sconosciute, che combinate tra di loro diventano potentissime... __**«ardagàn ululut za kinshan»** __ prima quasi sussurrate, come se il mago stesse chiedendo perdono alle forze malefiche degli inferi per essere state invocate da questo umile servitore... poi in un crescendo che in pochi attimi lo porta ad urlare, con la voce del Mago Alahxan che rimbomba nella valle dove risiede la torre... i potenti venti che flagellano la zona fanno il resto, diventando un fenomenale mezzo di trasmissione... raggiungendo ogni angolo del Regno di Hondur ma soprattutto la città di Myrallas, la capitale e le zone limitrofe... **«ardagàn ululut za kinshan» «ARDAGÀN ULULUT ZA KINSHAN»** scariche elettriche che collegano le mani del mago con la sfera... quell'energia che amplificata dal potere magico della sfera, rende il Mago Alahxan quasi immortale... __**O ABITANTI DI MYRALLAS... LA BESTIA È TRA DI VOI... SIETE TUTTI IN PERICOLO... RADUNATEVI, CACCIATELA, UCCIDETELA!!! UCCIDETELA!!! UCCIDETELA!!!** _ _ _l_ o sguardo satanico, soddisfatto potendo constatare dalle immagini provenienti dalla sfera degli Uròkala che gli abitanti di Myrallas, uomini, donne, anziani e pure bambini, armati e con una torcia accesa in mano si stanno dirigendo verso le rovine di Garioth... nella cui torre si è rifugiata la bestia ferita.  

Nell'euforia del momento il mago inizialmente non nota il riverbero di una fiamma lì nel Salone degli Alambicchi... alza lo sguardo e vede Farud, un mantello a coprirlo, una scopa nella mano sinistra ed una candela accesa nella destra... «FARUD! DEFICIENTE... COME TI SEI CONCIATO!!!» «padrone... la bestia, dobbiamo uccidere la bestia...» continuando a ripetere le stesse parole uscendo dal salone... «FARUD!!! MA LO SAI CHE SIAMO NEL MEZZO DEL NULLA... DOVE VORRESTI ANDARE...» ma il potente incantesimo del Mago Alahxan ha preso possesso della mente del suo umile servitore... ed il mago con un segno di disprezzo commenta, «fai quel che vuoi Farud...» convinto che appena uscirà dalla torre e si ritroverà immerso nella neve tornerà indietro. Lasciato perdere il suo servitore, torna alla sfera... guardando soddisfatto che le sue parole hanno avuto effetto... un fiume di fuoco visto dal cielo, un fiume umano, riconoscibile da centinaia di torce accese, è appena uscito da Myrallas, seguendo la strada principale... e si sta dirigendo a Garioth, urlando ininterrottamente «MORTE ALLA BESTIA! MORTE ALLA BESTIA! MORTE ALLA BESTIA!» è incredibile come in pochissimo tempo così tante persone, accomunate dal desiderio di uccidere la bestia, si siano catapultate fuori da ogni luogo, accodandosi alle altre... il Mago Alahxan deluso dopo aver capito che la bestia non avrebbe ucciso il Principe Marius, ha ritrovato entusiasmo... perchè la pena sarà ancora maggiore per il Principe... continuare a vivere senza Marcus... la bestia.  

In groppa al suo fedele destriero Veento, Marius cerca di farsi strada tra la gente, per arrivare alle rovine di Garioth prima di loro... ma quel muro umano è insuperabile... la torre è già visibile all'orizzonte, le persone in testa al gruppo sono già arrivate e Marius vede alcuni bagliori e non è l'alba... ancora lontana. Non potendo utilizzare la strada principale ecco che il ragazzo decide di attraversare la zona boschiva, quella dove si trova pure quell'abitazione, che è stata la sua prigione per diversi giorni... fortunatamente la luna piena gli fornisce quella luce necessaria per evitare gli ostacoli che si frappongono tra loro e la torre. Veento in simbiosi con il suo padrone, percepisce il suo stato d'animo e quindi non ha bisogno di essere motivato ed a seconda del terreno su cui si trovano, cerca di ottenere sempre la massima velocità possibile... i minuti sembrano ore... quella lingua di fuoco che da Myrallas congiunge idealmente la torre di Garioth... e purtroppo i timori di Marius si sono rivelati veri... la torre sta bruciando e l'ala ovest è già completamente avvolta nelle fiamme... disperato, un ultimo sforzo di Veento... e quando arriva vicino scende da cavallo, lasciandolo libero di rimanere in zona, non troppo vicino al fuoco di cui ha paura... il rumore assordante della gente che sotto la torre, brandendo le torce continua ad urlare «MORTE ALLA BESTIA! MORTE ALLA BESTIA! MORTE ALLA BESTIA!» la risata malefica del Mago Alahxan che osservando la scena nella sfera degli Uròkala finalmente assapora soddisfatto la sua vittoria... perchè con la morte di Marcus il Principe Marius non sarà più un problema per lui... Marius, cerca di farsi largo tra la gente, la tira per le braccia, la sposta, spinge a più non posso, urla di lasciarlo passare... che lui è il Principe... ma nulla... «LA BESTIA HA PRESO IN OSTAGGIO MARCUS!!!» grida, ma non ottiene alcuna attenzione, la mente delle persone è posseduta dall'incantesimo del mago... Marius alza lo sguardo, quelle lingue di fuoco che alimentate dalle correnti d'aria che imperversano la torre diroccata, hanno quasi trasformato il rudere in una torcia... l'ingresso è nascosto dalle fiamme che continuano alte ad emanare tanto calore... tant'è che le persone più vicine sono costrette a fare diversi passi indietro per allontanarsi, rischiando altrimenti di rimanere ustionate... Marius torna su suoi passi, ecco Veento che si sta abbeverando su un piccolo affluente del fiume Weefro... il ragazzo prende una coperta da sotto la sella, poi la immerge completamente nell'acqua del fiume... e torna di corsa verso la torre... si copre interamente con la coperta bagnata, per cercare di proteggersi dal fuoco che lo assalirà appena entrerà nella torre... è una pazzia... __è una pazzia,__ pensa il giovane Principe... ed il Mago Alahxan capendo le intenzioni è maggiormente soddisfatto... nella speranza che quel tentativo fallisca portandolo alla morte. Il calore è insopportabile, ma Marius cerca di concentrarsi sul suo amico, su Marcus... le scale a chiocciola di pietra sono ancora intatte, fortunatamente... il Principe sale di corsa ed in cima alla torre ecco la bestia, in un angolo... __non posso portarlo fuori così...__ Marius si avvicina... la luna piena sempre imponente in alto nel cielo, ma qualcosa sta cambiando... e sotto i suoi occhi, così come qualche ora prima aveva visto Marcus trasformarsi in un lupo mannaro, ecco la bestia riprendere le sembianze umane... «MARCUS!» urla il giovane, buttandosi su di lui, una profonda ferita sull'addome, provocata dalla lama della sua spada su cui la bestia si è buttata nelle segrete del castello... Marius si sfila la camicia, dalla quale strappando le maniche ottiene alcune strisce di stoffa... che utilizza per tamponare provvisoriamente la ferita... legandole intorno alla vita di Marcus... poi prende la camicia e la fa indossare al suo amico, non solo perchè è nudo, ma per nascondere quella ferita alla vista della gente... il biondo è svenuto e forse per Marius è meglio, riesce a caricarselo in spalla, coprendo entrambi con la coperta bagnata... anche se il calore del fuoco la sta asciugando rapidamente... comincia a scendere le scale, ma quando mancano una manciata di scalini alla fine ecco che una parte della parte esterna della torre, indebolita dall'azione del fuoco si stacca e va ad ostruire l'ingresso... si alza un grande polverone che impedisce di vedere... le fiamme alte, il calore del fuoco... la situazione sembra disperata... ad un passo dalla libertà... ed invece Marius deve accettare la realtà... sopravvivere in quella situazione sarà impossibile... le fiamme avanzano, il fumo ha ormai invaso tutto l'ambiente ed i due ragazzi fanno fatica a respirare... tossiscono convulsamente, le forze cominciano ad abbandonare Marius... che è costretto ad inginocchiarsi sul pavimento bollente... le urla, i rumori, il tutto gli sta arrivando ovattato... la testa gli gira, sta per svenire... si volta verso Marcus, che è sempre in uno stato di semi incoscienza... lo abbraccia stretto stretto... e gli sussurra __«conoscere te è stata la cosa più bella che mi sia capitata nella vita...»__ le forze lo abbandonano definitivamente e Marius si lascia cadere... delle voci... sempre ovattate... si sente afferrare il braccio e poi il corpo, qualcuno lo ha preso e lo sta portando fuori dalla torre... apre gli occhi, il fumo e le lacrime gli offuscano la vista... poi man mano che si allontanano dalla torre... le cose si fanno più chiare... a sedere sul prato, un'enorme figura davanti a lui... piano piano i contorni si definiscono e così anche quel velo che gli impediva di vedere bene sparisce... « OTAVOL!!! » urla il Principe, alzandosi in piedi e saltandogli letteralmente in braccio, stringendolo forte a se... «senza il tuo aiuto saremo morti...» poi rendendosi conto di aver parlato al plurale... «Marcus?» girandosi intorno e vedendo Kàtor inginocchiato vicino al biondo mentre si sta prendendo cura di lui... «è stato fortunato, la ferita è profonda ma non ha toccato alcun organo vitale...» e poi sorridendo al Principe... «starà bene...» poi alzandosi ed avvicinandosi a Marius... «Otavol ti ha visto uscire di corsa dal castello, sconvolto... mi ha chiamato e ti abbiamo seguito... appena in tempo» abbracciando Marius.

Veento sta procedendo al trotto per il sentiero che porta al convento... Marius ha deciso di fare tappa da Frate Benedikt per curare al meglio Marcus... il quale si trova davanti a lui, appoggiato al collo del cavallo... ancora scosso per quello che è successo... Marius non sa se Marcus si trasformerà di nuovo... ma non lo abbandonerà... e pensando al rischio corso, __ti stavo per perdere Marcus...__ alcune lacrime rigano le sue guance prima di bagnare, cadendo, il viso di Marcus... il quale senza aprire gli occhi commenta, «piove Marius?» ed il Principe sorridendo gli risponde, «no Marcus, è una bellissima notte di luna piena.»  

Mario indirizza il fascio di luce della torcia ad illuminare il viso di Marco... «ah, ma allora non dormi... non hai detto nulla durante il racconto...» il biondo sorride e commenta, «ero così preso, impossibile addormentarsi...» «piaciuta?» «sì, sì, Mario... ogni volta mi sorprendi.... e mi chiedo, ma dove trovi il tempo???» poi senza aspettare afferra la torcia dalle mani del giovane, la tiene proprio sotto il mento ad illuminare il proprio viso, quasi una visione spettrale... che se Mario non sapesse di essere sotto le coperte proprio con Marco, il suo migliore amico, potrebbe anche morire di crepacuore... inizialmente Marco ride... poi comincia a fare dei versi con la bocca, emettendo dei suoni gutturali... «ahhh, ecco, la luna piena... ahhhh, mi sto trasformando...» non riuscendo però a rimanere serio, ma intervallando il tutto da sonore risate... Mario si accoda... e poi la torcia esala l'ultimo respiro, le pile scariche... e quindi il buio torna a farla da padrone... «no, che sfiga...» commenta un innervosito Mario, «ma quando torna la luce???» Marco sente il rumore del pulsante della abat-jour, che Mario sta insistentemente premendo nella speranza che la lampadina possa accendersi... ma nulla. «Cosa stai facendo?» Mario non ride più... ed il biondo insiste, «dai Marco, le mani... attento a dove le metti» la risata del biondo, divertito da quella situazione, mentre cerca di riprendere fiato... i due amici rimangono in silenzio per qualche minuto... si sente solo il loro respiro, il biondo si avvicina di nuovo a Mario e chiede il permesso «non faccio più il lupo mannaro... posso?» allungando, al buio, le mani intorno al corpo del giovane, appoggia la testa sul suo petto, __«notte Sunny»__ _,_ rimanendo in quella posizione in attesa di addormentarsi... __«notte Woody»__ gradendo sempre e comunque le attenzioni di Marco.  

Sono le 7 passate di lunedi 9 febbraio 2015, il guasto alla rete elettrica deve essere stato riparato durante la notte , perchè quando Marco ha aperto gli occhi ha subito notato un fascio di luce provenire dal salotto... tipico di queste situazioni... così ne ha approfittato per passare dal bagno e poi tornando a letto ha spento le luci rimaste accese la sera prima. Si infila di nuovo sotto le coperte... vicino a Mario e lo osserva attentamente... passano i minuti, Marco sempre accoccolato vicino al giovane... è quasi sicuro che non dorma, perchè sotto le palpebre chiuse vede i suoi occhi muoversi... e poi tenta di trattenere un sorriso ma solo in parte ci riesce... allora Marco appoggia il dito indice della mano sinistra sulla fronte dell'amico e lentamente e delicatamente comincia a tracciare una linea immaginaria a dividere il corpo di Mario in due, supera la fronte, si ferma nell'avvallamento quando incontra il naso e lo percorre piano piano a scendere... il sorriso di Mario che si allarga sempre più... e Marco prosegue divertito... arrivato in cima al naso, preme leggermente la punta, finchè non cede ed il dito del biondo si ferma proprio prima del labbro superiore... un attimo di attesa ed invece che attraversare la zona della bocca decide di passarci intorno... seguendo i contorni delle labbra... e fermandosi nel punto appena sotto il labbro inferiore. Mario è incuriosito, lascia fare, per capire dove voglia arrivare il biondo... ma non lo sa neanche lui... il dito torna indietro, seguendo la stessa strada fatta qualche secondo prima, ma nel senso inverso e quando arriva alla punta del naso, Marco decide di staccare il dito... __«ben svegliato Mario, la luce è tornata...»__ e quando il giovane campione di Memmingen apre gli occhi e vede quel sorriso di Marco ad accoglierlo, allunga le braccia dietro di lui per stirarsi... Marco continua a fissarlo, sorride felice e pronuncia alcune parole che non possono non attirare l'attenzione di Mario, finalmente è arrivato il momento... __«Mario, ho deciso il mio futuro.»_ _

 

_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Non sono un cuoco e non ho mai assaggiato il gulash. So però che è il piatto preferito di Marco e quindi ho cercato in giro... la ricetta descritta nella storia l'ho presa dal blog Scampoli Golosi www(.)scampoligolosi(.)it  
> Per quanto riguarda la trasformazione di Marcus in lupo mannaro... l'ispirazione è la scena del film "Un lupo mannaro americano a Londra", film del 1981 di John Landis. L'attore è David Naughton. Si tratta, a detta di molti, della trasformazione in lupo mannaro più dettagliata e completa del mondo del cinema e per essere un film del 1981 è proprio un bel complimento. Ho descritto la trasformazione di Marcus guardando il video su YouTube https://www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=hWL8eb-8v7A e le immagini inserite nella storia sono frammenti di questo video presi dal sito http://www(.)horroroftruant(.)com


End file.
